Castillos y Aceros
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Las dos Coronas saben que el nacimiento de otro país de sus mismas entrañas sólo conlleva su propia muerte, pero eso ni siquiera es suficiente para hacerles perder la esperanza. Castilla/Aragón, España/Francia, Italia del Sur. Histórico.
1. Corona doble

**N/A: **Headcanon. Y posiblemente muchos me tiren piedras por sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que Iberia sea el padre de España pero los que estudiamos historia sabemos que realmente no es así del todo. Otra cosa. Es cierto que en la serie se nos muestra que España posee Italia del Sur como territorio pero nadie piensa que realmente ese territorio italosureño -el Reino de Nápoles vamos- ya pertenecía a la Corona de Aragón en la Edad Media, mucho antes de que España existiera como país propiamente dicho. De hecho en la serie está correcto porque se nos da a entender que la época de Chibitalia y Chibiromano es el Renacimiento y España pudo perfectamente heredar el Reino de Nápoles de su "padre", la Corona de Aragón.

Respeto los otros headcanons, pero por favor, no seamos estrechos de miras.

* * *

><p><strong>Octubre de 1469<strong>

La aguja subía y bajaba, dejando atrás el hilo y las puntadas. Reluce el hilo de oro y las perlas sobre el brocado y la seda. Y es siempre lo mismo, coser, coser y coser. No existe nada más que coser.

Castilla se cansa de bordar, y si pudiera, bajaría al patio de armas, tomaría una espada y pelearía con alguno de los caballeros que allí entrenan. Como hacía cuando era más pequeña. Cuando tenía más libertad de movimiento y de acción.

—Debo darme prisa o no acabaré el vestido a tiempo—La responsabilidad y su determinación rompe el viaje al pasado antes de que este comience y la Dama retoma su labor.

Lleva trabajando a destajo durante todas las noches desde que se enteró del compromiso secreto de Isabel con Fernando de Aragón. Pocas personas sabían de ello, sólo las doncellas de la princesa de Asturias, el príncipe Fernando mismo, Alonso Fernández, la representación de la Corona de Aragón y ella, Inés Carriedo, la representación de la Corona de Castilla.

Es tradición que las mujeres de alta cuna sean las que hagan sus propios vestidos y su caso era aun más importante. Ella más que nadie tenía que cumplir con las costumbres de su pueblo. Sosteniendo la tela sobre su falda, punteando dobladillos y volantes, Castilla rememora muchas cosas de su larga vida como territorio. Primero como condado dependiente de su medio hermano, el otrora Reino de León al que destituyó y acabó "matando" por asimilación. Luego como reino propio y más tarde como corona.

Suspira, mirando a través de los grandes ventanales de su alcoba, pensando, siempre pensando. Recuerda también a Aragón por culpa de su vestido, el que deberá llevar en tres días para la boda de Isabel y Fernando y la unión dinástica de los reinos. Le conocía desde siempre porque habían luchado juntos contra Al-Ándalus durante todo lo que llevaban de Reconquista. La primera vez que lo había visto, Aragón era un reino mayor que ella, más grande y fuerte. Montaba un corcel zaino precioso y le centelleaba la armadura. Tras él, sus soldados ondeaban los pendones con el blasón del su rey y las trompetas silbaban estruendosas. Cataluña, que por aquél entonces era un condado también, iba con él cumpliendo la función de vasallo y escudero.

Ciertamente en esa ocasión y en muchas posteriores, Aragón siempre le había impresionado y hasta hecho suspirar como a otras tantas mujeres humanas. Sin embargo, lo que había sido una historia de lucha conjunta, a veces enfrentamientos entre ellos y políticas de alianzas, también se había convertido en un vínculo fuerte, que ahora se iba a culminar con una unión dinástica gracias a sus respectivos soberanos aun cuando Isabel no era su reina de nombre.

Castilla no se lo había dicho a nadie y le costaba mucho admitírselo a si misma, pero fuera de la política, Aragón le gustaba. Mucho. Era como uno de aquellos caballeros de las historias que leía en los libros que le traía ese jovencito del otro lado de los Pirineos, Francia. Y sabía que eran delirios de chiquilla pero siempre soñaba con que un día Aragón aparecería bajo su ventana con su caballo y se irían juntos a vivir aventuras. Pero eso era estúpido e irresponsable y seguramente aunque a Aragón se le ocurriese, ella misma le regañase por tonto.

Cuando el sol se ocultó tras las montañas, ella dejó el vestido bien doblado y guardado en uno de sus baúles para poderlo continuar al día siguiente. Tras eso bajó por las escaleras que conectaba su torre con el salón principal pero no accedió a dicha sala si no que siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a las cocinas. Allí aun se encontraban los pinches, algunos sirvientes y una de las cocineras. Castilla no había bajado a cenar y esperaba que Isabel se las hubiese arreglado para hilar alguna excusa fiable ante la Corte.

Suspiró de nuevo al entrar y sentir el calor de los fogones. Eso también le hizo regresar a su infancia.

* * *

><p>El día indicado, Isabel y Castilla viajaron al amparo de la noche hasta Valladolid, escoltadas lo menos posible para no llamar la atención pero igualmente bien protegidas. Ninguna de las dos tenía miedo. Quizá Castilla se sentía algo insegura porque estaba haciendo esto a las espaldas de Enrique y no quería armar más polémicas. Pero le había prometido a Isabel apoyarla, al igual que todos los nobles leales a su causa, que eran la gran mayoría. Los restantes apoyaban al viejo rey y su plan de aliarse con Portugal y Francia y eso a Castilla no le gustaba mucho tampoco.<p>

Trataba de que no le temblaran las manos mientras esperaba en uno de los salones del palacio. Hacía un poco de frío y la capa, aunque abrigaba bastante, no era suficiente. Caminaba a pasitos cortos, observando de cuando en cuando los tapices y los cuadros de las paredes. Aún era de noche pero faltaban dos horas para que clarease. Se acababa el tiempo.

Soplaba su aliento caliente sobre los dedos para después abrazarse a si misma, cuando notó que otros dos brazos la estrechaban por la espalda, protectora y cariñosamente. Castilla no necesitaba ser una bruja para saber quién era. Su mero tacto ya le era tan tratado que podría haberlo reconocido incluso dormida. Sonrió débilmente.

—Mi señora tiene frío —oyó su voz enroscarse por su cuello hasta llegar al oído, algo que le produjo un estremecimiento del gusto — ¿Desea que solucione esa circunstancia, mi dama?

Aragón era muy cortés con ella, sobre todo desde hacía años, desde que pactaran para repartirse el territorio a conquistar a los musulmanes. Cortés y cálido. Castilla aspiró aire pero este era también muy frío. Terminó por separarse de él, aunque de una manera suave y lenta, dándose la vuelta y encarándole a corta distancia.

—No sé que pensaría el obispo si os oyera, mi señor—pero el tono de la mujer no era de regaño, sino de sutil y dócil juego. Aragón sonrió y sus ojos claros chispearon. Llevaba el pelo rubio algo más largo, casi por las orejas, y le caía lacio, suavemente rizado en las puntas.

Tomó las manos de Castilla entre las suyas y las alzó un poco, hasta besarlas lentamente y con dulzura.

—Pensaría que cumplo con mi deber de cristiano ofreciéndole ayuda a una bella dama como vos.  
>—Exageráis.<p>

Pero Aragón mantuvo aun sujetas las manos de Castilla, rodeándolas con las suyas y llevándoselas de nuevo a los labios, exhalando su aliento caliente sobre ellas. Castilla profirió un suave suspiro de alivio y se acercó un poco más a él. Hubo un momento en que sólo se miraron en silencio. Estaban solos por primera vez en mucho tiempo aunque podían oír algunas voces provenientes de otras partes del palacio. Ya no debía de faltar mucho.

—No sabéis los deseos que tenía de veros.

Castilla desvió un momento la vista, solo un momento.

—Puede que yo también los tuviera, mi señor.  
>—Pronto podréis llamarme "mi amor", mi dama.<br>—Eso sólo si os amara, señor mío.

Aragón no se molestó en ofenderse porque conocía la respuesta real. Simplemente quería oírla de su boca.

— ¿Y me amáis?

Castilla sin embargo, se tomó su tiempo para pensar sobre eso. No dudaba de que Aragón le gustaba y le atraía my sobremanera y que más de una vez había tenido sueños impuros con él de protagonista. Pero de ahí a amarlo, había muchos pasos. Sin embargo, pensando también recordó muchas otras cosas de él, como la primera vez que se enfrentaron en un duelo de espada, o la ocasión en que él le regaló un libro de poemas, o como cuando Aragón sonreía, se le formaba un gracioso y adorable hoyuelo en la barbilla. Todas esas cosas la hacían sonreír en la intimidad, igual que en ese momento.

No dudaba de su respuesta.

—Sí, os amo.

Aragón sonrió también, al escuchar ese tenue susurro. La habría besado pero en ese momento irrumpió un sirviente, muy aturullado diciendo que la ceremonia iba a comenzar y que por favor, se ruega su presencia.

Esperan no obstante, a que ese humano se retire de la habitación. Castilla y Aragón se habían soltado las manos al oír los pasos por simple temor pero ahora que ya se había ido ese individuo, él volvió a tenderle una, galantemente.

—Si mi señora me honra, estoy listo para ir.

Castilla hizo lo propio y dejó una de las suyas propias en la de él, dando pie a un nuevo beso en ella. Inmediatamente después de eso, la soltó de nuevo y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la gran sala del palacio para asistir a la boda.

* * *

><p>El sol relucía con fuerza cuando los sirvientes descorrieron las cortinas. Aragón abrió los ojos algo molesto por eso y enseguida echó a las doncellas que entraban con una orden seca. Después de eso se volvió a tumbar pero enseguida le comenzó a molestar la luz. Se removió para levantarse y correr las cortinas, al menos la que estaba justo delante del lecho. Cuando lo hizo, volvió a él, pero esta vez no pudo evitar fijarse en el cuerpo tendido en el lado contrario al suyo.<p>

Se recostó junto a él, observando suavemente las hebras castañas desparramadas por la almohada y la espalda de Castilla, la piel tan suave, de color crema claro y sus ojos cerrados. Se inclinó sólo muy despacio para besar su hombro. Un par de mechones rubios se escaparon de su recogido y rozaron también la piel. Castilla abrió entonces los ojos pero no se movió. Exhaló un suave suspiro mientras levantaba un poco el brazo y le rozaba la mejilla a su ahora marido. Cuando se dio la vuelta pudo apreciar su sonrisa y su hoyuelo, uno que podía besar ahora siempre que quisiese.

Había transcurrido una semana desde la boda secreta y la unión dinástica y desde entonces habían querido permanecer un tiempo juntos antes de tener que separarse por razones de gobierno. En Castilla había estallado la polémica que el propio territorio había temido pero tenía apoyo dentro y fuera del reino. Por eso no estaba muy asustada aunque sí se sentía nerviosa. Temía por su princesa.

—¿Preocupada, mi señora?

Ella negó aunque realmente sí lo estaba. Tan sólo se irguió un poco hacia él y le tomó del rostro, dándole a probar un beso que ningún miembro de la Iglesia calificaría como puro.

* * *

><p>Se mareaba. A veces vomitaba y otras sentía muchas ganas de comer. Otras veces, ninguna. Y le cambiaba el humor constantemente. Se volvía irascible, a veces lloraba y muchas otras se sentía feliz. No sabía qué le pasaba. Ni ella ni Aragón, que era el que más sufría estos cambios.<p>

O al menos no lo supieron hasta que Castilla no se dio cuenta por si misma. Hasta que no pasó el tiempo. Hasta que no notó que esa desazón no se debía a ningún conflicto. El día que lo supo no sabía si llorar o reír porque significaba muchas cosas. Entre ellas su propia muerte y la de Aragón, su amado Aragón.

Estaba embarazada.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario I<strong> / **Un poco de historia.**

Sobre la Corona de Castilla y la Corona de Aragón.

La Corona de Castilla es un territorio que nació como condado dependiente del anterior Reino de León, el cual a su vez nació del primigenio reino Astur.

El reino Astur fue uno de los primeros núcleos de resistencia cristiana que aparecieron contra la invasión musulmana de Al-Ándalus. Al expandirse hacia el sur, pasó a denominarse reino de León, del cual se separaría el condado de Castilla como entidad separada. Muchos después, al sucederse una serie de intrigas nobiliarias, el condado de Castilla se convirtió en reino, pasando a formar parte de la herencia real. Finalmente, el reino de Castilla, mucho más poderoso, absorbió al reino de León, unificando sus Cortes. A partir de entonces, al territorio se le conoce como Corona de Castilla.

El caso de la Corona de Aragón es ligeramente diferente. Nace siendo un condado dependiente del reino de Navarra como núcleo de resistencia, igual que el condado de Castilla más al oeste. Junto a él se constituyen los condados catalanes, que forman a su vez como conjunto la marca Hispánica carolingia. Aragón se convierte en reino al desligarse de Navarra por completo, trasformándose casi poco después en Corona debido a sucesivas alianzas y matrimonios entre el reino y el condado de Barcelona, el más importante de los condados Corona de Aragón representaba esta unión de reinos, siendo él la representación del reino de Aragón, teniendo bajo tutela al posterior reino de Valencia, el principado de Cataluña y el reino de Mallorca.


	2. Sin nombre

**N/A: **Contiene algunas licencias temporales pero espero no afecten demasiado al desarrollo de la historia en si.

* * *

><p><strong>Junio de 1470<strong>

Tumbada boca arriba en el lecho, Castilla acariciaba su ya prominente vientre. Respiraba con un poco de dificultad, el camisón era de lana y le estaba dando mucho calor pero no tenía ningún otro que le quedara bien a esas alturas. A su lado, Aragón no podía dormir. Acostado de lado le miraba, perfilada por la luz de la luna creciente que atravesaba la ventana abierta.

Hace calor, eso sí es cierto.

Cuando se dio a conocer el hecho de que la representación de un territorio estaba embarazada, todo el mundo comenzó a hacer conjeturas. Algunas tan descabelladas como que se acercaba el Fin del Mundo y el Juicio Final, otra vez. Como si el nacimiento de un país nuevo fuera motivo de catástrofe.

Castilla odia estar embarazada. De hecho siempre le habían dicho que ella por ser lo que era no podría tener hijos como las demás mujeres. Por eso no entendía que clase de milagro o brujería se estaba desarrollando dentro de su cuerpo. Ellos aparecían gracias a la consciencia colectiva de un mismo pueblo o cultura en un mismo territorio. No nacían de otros como ellos.

Se suponía, ¿no?

Y para culminar todo aquel asunto, al parecer el tiempo de gestación de Castilla era mucho menor que el de una mujer normal. Apenas hacía dos meses de la concepción y ya tenía aspecto de una mujer embarazada de cinco. A eso le añadía los problemas internos del territorio, los conflictos y la subida del precio del trigo, formando un delicioso cóctel de puro cambio de ánimo perpetuo.

Enrique no había tomado muy bien la unión que Isabel había arreglado por su cuenta. Como consecuencia de eso, había revocado el Tratado de los Toros de Guisando y nombrado a su hija Juana heredera al trono. Aragón también estaba preocupado por la situación porque lo único que quería era evitarle sufrimiento a Castilla.

Pero no podía interceder ante su rey.

* * *

><p><strong>Septiembre de 1474<strong>

La sala del trono parecía un piélago frío y abismal. Enrique, sentado y silencioso, aparentemente escuchaba los bisbiseos del mensajero que en esos momentos le entregaba una de las peores noticias que habría podido esperar.

Se estaba formando un bando nobiliario en torno a su hermanastra para proclamarla reina cuando él muriese, la bula papal para impedir la legalidad del matrimonio entre Isabel y Fernando se había ejecutado a pesar de las trabas impuestas por él mismo y su hija Juana era considerada una bastarda de la peor calaña.

Y se estaba haciendo viejo.

A un lado, igualmente en silencio, se mantenía la susodicha hija, prometida ya en la mente del rey al heredero portugués. Si podía, prefería unir Castilla a Portugal que a la controvertida, nada beneficiosa, Corona de Aragón y quitarse de en medio la rivalidad con Francia e Inglaterra.

Enrique despachó al mensajero y se levantó, seguido de varios de sus guardias de confianza y algunos nobles. Juana sólo lo siguió con la mirada, retirándose a su habitación con las doncellas de su séquito. Por el camino se encontró con Castilla, seria, visiblemente cansada y desaliñada. Detrás de ella, sujeto a su falda, se encontraba un niño. Juana tan sólo realizó el saludo de cortesía y siguió su camino, desdeñando conversación con su territorio, al cual esperaba gobernar un día como legítima heredera.

El trato que le desempeñaba toda la corte en general era de recelo y a Castilla de profundo rencor, sobre todo por el hecho de haberse atrevido a apoyar a la mujer que, a ojos del bando juanista, intentaba acceder a un derecho que no era suyo.

—¿Madre?

La voz tímida y floja de su hijo, hizo que Castilla desviara la vista hacia él, después de haber dejado paso a la princesa y sus damas de compañía. Sonrió tenuemente y lo tomó en brazos, quizá con algo de esfuerzo.

Recordaba perfectamente el día del parto y de la primera vez que lo sostuvo de recién nacido, como una pequeña cosita rosa y ruidosa que no paraba de llorar. Había sido difícil para ella dar a luz sobre todo porque había sentido un miedo atroz de que se lo arrebataran nada más nacer, como también miedo a morir sustituida por él y que nadie pudiese cuidarlo. Aun le daba miedo que eso pasase porque, al Enrique encontrarla y separarla de Isabel y Aragón, no le quedaba nadie de confianza para educar a su hijo.

A Antonio.

Mirándolo siempre pensaba lo mismo. Que lo había heredado todo de ella. El color del pelo, los ojos y la sonrisa. Y la tenacidad. Y esas ganas de pelear y vivir.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. —Le decía suavemente siempre.

Muchas veces Antonio le preguntaba por su padre, sobre todo cuando otros niños humanos que jugaban con él y vivían en palacio se burlaban al decirle que no tenía y que era un monstruo. Y Castilla, aunque se ponía triste hablando de Aragón, le contaba todo sobre él, sobre su fortaleza y su ternura, para instarle después que debería sentirse orgulloso de tener a alguien así como progenitor. Luego el jovencito insistía en que quería conocerlo y la mujer apenas sí lograba sonreírle con dulzura.

Antonio no se daba cuenta pero muchas veces hacía daño a su madre con tantas cuestiones.

* * *

><p>—Sigo esperando que alguien me diga qué es.<p>

Enrique de nuevo preguntaba, casi como todos los días. Los nobles, consejeros y la corte en general no sabían que responder ante eso. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Castilla.

El monarca resoplaba, echando un trago a copas y copas de vino escanciadas para calmarlo. Y mientras, en medio de toda la tensión, se encontraba Antonio frente al trono y el rey, con su sonrisa infantil y los faldones del jubón blanco manchados de barro y polvo.

—Yo soy yo. —Era lo que respondía el crío, con un aire de inocencia y apacible seriedad heredada de su padre.

Y Enrique se aguantaba las ganas de soltarle un bofetón porque era un ser diferente, no humano, hijo de su reino y posiblemente el futuro en la península. Aún tenía que desarrollar su plan mediante el cual uniría a Castilla con Portugal. De esa manera desaparecería ese niño, proyecto que amenazaba su reinado y a su propia hija, Juana.

Tenía que saber su nombre territorial cuanto antes, pero ninguno era capaz de darle una respuesta.

Poco después de las audiencias, Castilla se lo llevó lejos de la atmósfera oscura y espesa que rodeaba la corte y al rey. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que su hijo tuviera un nombre oficial no humano. Conformar un país nuevo era complejo y difícil y antes de que Antonio fuese uno, posiblemente tendría que solucionarse el problema de la sucesión.

Por experiencia sabía que si las cosas no se encauzaban de forma diferente, le tocaría de nuevo soportar una guerra civil. De manera que todos los días, trataba de enseñarle a su hijo el arte de la espada, la defensa y la táctica para ser un buen caballero.

Castilla jamás alardeaba de ello pero en materia de combate era la mejor en toda la península ibérica, superior a Aragón, a Navarra y a Portugal. Y por supuesto muy superior a Granada.

—¿Podemos descansar ya? —Preguntaba Antonio al rato de haber comenzado las lecciones.

Su madre suspiraba. El niño mejoraba muy lentamente y apenas avanzaban lo suficiente como para que estuviese listo en poco tiempo. Y ella quería que pronto lo estuviese. Pero no podía hacer nada contra ese matiz de dulzura que se desprendía de sus ojos verdes y que desarmaba por completo a la Corona. Cuando Antonio se cansaba, ella lo llevaba en brazos y paseaban por los jardines, alejados de las intrigas que tanto daño estaban haciendo a Castilla.

Y que Antonio no tardaría en descubrir.

* * *

><p>Aragón contemplaba el mar bravo desde la torre de popa. Navegaba en una de las icoccasi a su servicio, rumbo al reino de Nápoles. Francia había vuelto a invadir el Milanesado y no podía permitir que bajara de la línea central de Roma. La joven nación francesa, a pesar de estar desarrollándose aún, se estaba convirtiendo también en un problema para Aragón. Competían por el control del comercio en el Mediterráneo y también, aunque fuese un secreto velado, por el amor de Castilla.

Aragón sabía que esa particular batalla estaba de sobra ganada pero le irritaba profundamente que Francia aún pensase que tenía posibilidades. Como si el mero hecho de haberse unido dinásticamente a Castilla y engendrado un futuro país juntos no significase nada.

Al desembarcar en Nápoles, no perdió tiempo en detalles, directamente reunió al ejército allí dispuesto y lo dirigió al norte. Italia del Sur iba con él a la grupa del caballo.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir? Tú te las arreglas muy bien solo. —La vocecita del niño, protestando, le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro. Aragón no estaba de humor para soportar los caprichos de Italia Romano. Esta vez obedecería y lo acompañaría al campo de batalla para darle fuerza a su ejército.

Aragón llevaba poseyendo el control de Nápoles poco tiempo y aún no había conseguido dominarlo del todo. Más bien lo mantenía bajo control para tener puertos comerciales seguros hacia oriente.

—Esta vez no quiero réplicas, agradece que tú y tu sección estéis en retaguardia. —Aragón no era idiota, no colocaría a un territorio tan joven e inexperto a la vanguardia. Ese lugar era suyo. Y Francia también.

Cerca de Roma detuvieron el paso, acampando antes de la siguiente jornada. Aragón asumía que Francia se mantendría quieto en el norte esperándolo, como la última vez. Por su red de información, sabía que el ejército francés no tenía buena mano en territorios desconocidos y que no quería arriesgarse a meterse en emboscadas enviando exploradores no muy de fiar.

Aprovecharía de nuevo eso en su beneficio.

Por la noche instruía a Romano sobre su plan para las batallas próximas pero, como siempre, el niño no le hacía caso. Sólo quería dormir y olvidarse de las cosas complicadas. Además, hablar de sangre le daba miedo. Aragón suspiraba y optaba por únicamente arroparlo un poco más, rezando luego para que saliese todo bien. Si Francia ganaba, tendría que entregar a Italia del Sur y no quería hacer eso.

Observando a Romano dormir, empezó a pensar en otras cosas. Como en su hijo, al que no conocía. Castilla le enviaba cartas en secreto y en todas ellas siempre hablaba de Antonio, de cómo era, de su carácter y su vitalidad. De lo mucho que se parecía a él por dentro. También de sus miedos. Aragón no había visto a su "esposa" desde que Enrique y su hija Juana se la llevasen consigo. Isabel estaba en paradero desconocido para ambos, salvo para Fernando. Y nadie sabía qué o quién era Antonio.

—Todo saldrá bien.

Fernando de Aragón también había viajado con él hasta Nápoles para dirigir al ejército aragonés. Sin que se hubiese dado cuenta, el príncipe se había sentado junto a su Corona e Italia del Sur. Aragón sentía admiración devota por él y sus palabras de aliento siempre conseguían levantarle el ánimo. Fernando lo había estado observando durante unos cuantos minutos mientras Aragón pensaba en Castilla y Antonio.

—No eres el único.

Era lo que había murmurado antes de detenerse a mirar fijamente el fuego. Aragón lo comprendía. Es duro estar lejos de la persona a la que amas, sin saber concretamente qué va a suceder después. Fernando podía estar tranquilo en varios aspectos pero Aragón ardía de rabia siempre que pensaba en Portugal o Francia rondado a Castilla.

* * *

><p>Antonio se levantaba temprano todos los días, incluso antes que su madre y la Corte. Antes que Enrique y Juana, antes que el sol. Bajaba las escaleras de caracol de la torre hasta las cocinas para desayunar, con la noche aún pisándole los talones. Siempre olvidaba ponerse la capa encima de la túnica y por eso pasaba frío en el camino largo de un extremo a otro del palacio. Pero al traspasar el umbral le golpeaba el delicioso olor del pan recién horneado, del queso y las manzanas. De la leche y la panceta. Y se le hacía la boca agua.<p>

Antes de poder comer algo, la sirvienta de turno le obligaba a esperar mientras colocaba huevos en un cesto, o reorganizaba la despensa junto a las cocineras. Antonio se subía en un banquito junto a la mesa de trabajo y se aupaba apoyándose de puntillas en él, porque todavía no alcanzaba a ver por sí mismo por encima del borde. Allí miraba mientras se cocinaba, se hacían pasteles o picaba cebolla. Los que trabajaban en las cocinas de palacio nunca descansaban, tenían que hacer turnos para que siempre hubiese alguien vigilando el fuego y a las horas convenidas estuviese servida la comida.

Cuando el chiquillo ya se relamía constantemente, uno de los pinches se apiadaba de él y le daba algo de vez en cuando mientras lo cortaba o procesaba, como alguna rodaja de manzana o un trozo de jamón. Y Antonio era feliz con eso mientras esperaba el desayuno de verdad.

Sin embargo, cuando tañían las campanas, tenía que acudir a la capilla. Allí se encontraba por fin con castilla, la cual le regañaba por haberse olvidado la capa otra vez. Y a pesar de que lo hacía con voz severa, la sonrisa que le dedicaba después, mientras le tomaba en brazos para que pudiese ver bien al oficiador, era la única que le levantaba el animo de verdad.

Antonio era muy joven pero crecía rápido. Comprendía pocas cosas y aun así sabía que su madre se estaba consumiendo lentamente por la lucha interna entre Isabel y Enrique, algo que, todavía sospechando, estallaría en guerra civil.

Cuando acababa la misa, Castilla asistía con Enrique a las audiencias y Antonio tenía la oportunidad de escaparse para ir a jugar con los demás niños. Eso era una gran controversia para él porque si bien no le gustaba la sala del trono, tampoco sentía predilección por siempre enzarzarse en estúpidas peleas por culpa de su ausente padre, Aragón.

Realmente cuando eso pasaba, protestaba y decía que tenía padre pero que estaba en la guerra. Los niños a cambio se burlaban, acusándole de mentiroso. Y de bastardo. Y Antonio, ante eso, no tenía más opción que utilizar los puños. No al menos hasta que su madre le obligó a verlo de otro modo.

—No puedes caer en esas provocaciones. —Era lo que le decía Castilla la última de esas veces mientras le limpiaba una herida de la mejilla, un arañazo. — Son niños humanos, no pueden comprenderlo.

—Pero te llamaron…

Castilla siseaba para acallarlo. Sabía perfectamente que Antonio se metía en peleas sólo por defender su honor pero existía un detalle que tenía que enseñarle.

—No importa lo que dijeran, lo que digan o vayan a decir. Esos niños, Antonio, serán tu pueblo algún día y también sus hijos, y los hijos de estos. Tu deber y obligación es protegerlos y luchar para, por y con ellos, ¿entiendes eso?

Él asintió aun no muy convencido, conformando una mueva de dolor porque le escocía el vinagre sobre la herida.

—Muchas veces te harán daño, dirán cosas horribles y lucharán contra ti, te dividirán o venderán a otros pero recuerda esto. En alguna parte vive alguien que cree en ti como alguien diferente a tu padre y a mí.

Lo miró fijamente, para que entendiera bien el mensaje. Castilla había aprendido todo eso ella sola, sin que nadie se lo enseñase antes y era duro hacerlo. Por eso quería eliminar ese mal trago para su hijo.

—Los humanos son tu sangre, tu corazón y tu espíritu. No existirías sin ellos. Por eso debes protegerlos, como ellos te protegerán a ti algún día.

Aquellas palabras se hincaron profundamente en la mente del jovencito. Desde ese momento admiró mucho más a su madre de lo que ya hacía, por señalarle tantos pequeños detalles. E igualmente, desde entonces no volvió a alzar el puño contra los niños que se burlaban de él. Simplemente sonreía, se reía y cambiaba de tema.

Las palabras que Castilla le dijera aquel día, se grabaron muy hondo. Tanto que jamás volvieron a borrarse, conformando su carácter del que sería después el reino de España.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario II<strong> / **Un poco de historia.**

Sobre Italia del Sur o reino de Nápoles.

Italia del Sur, como territorio propiedad dela Corona de Aragón –desde 1442-, comprende la extensión de Sicilia y la mitad inferior de la península itálica, lindando con los estados pontificios al norte. Es un territorio muy codiciado por los franceses, que constantemente invaden la península atravesando Milán, del cual crearían un ducado aparte. Esto siempre provoca conflictos militares entre Francia y Aragón por lo que son comunes los enfrentamientos entre ambos.

No hay mucho más que decir, salvo que Italia Romano fue un territorio que España heredó dela Coronade Aragón, igual que tantos otros.


	3. Lloviendo tormentas

**N/A: **Contiene algunas licencias temporales pero espero no afecten demasiado al desarrollo de la historia en si.

* * *

><p><strong>Mayo de 1475<strong>

Un deslumbrante rayo serpenteó durante un instante por el ennegrecido cielo. El trueno parejo no se hizo esperar mucho más, retumbando como si fuera el alarido del Demonio. Es una de las muchas tormentas tardías que inundan mayo, como si el retraso tuviera que pagarse a la vez después de un seco abril. Las ancianas de las aldeas murmuran que se acercan malos tiempos y se santiguan, bisbiseando el padrenuestro.

Esas suposiciones no están equivocadas, ha estallado la temida guerra de sucesión por el trono de Castilla y la susodicha tan sólo ve en la lluvia una suerte de malos augurios. Aunque no sabe para quién.

A la muerte de Enrique, y Juana casada con Alfonso V de Portugal, Isabel había retornado de nadie sabía dónde para reclamar su derecho a la corona, igual que "la Beltraneja" lo había hecho. Días atrás, esta última, tras reunirse en Plasencia con su marido, se había proclamado reina de Castilla y León, tomado la ciudad y avanzado territorio adentro, conquistando Arévalo y Toro, ciudad en la que ahora se encontraba Castilla misma, por ser fiel al bando isabelino.

Castilla no había tenido ninguna duda de a quién apoyar desde el principio, así se lo había dicho a Juana, a Alfonso y a Portugal. Le debía más lealtad a Isabel que a ellos. Y por eso se había escapado tras ser capturada al morir Enrique

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, embarrando el camino principal que recorría el pueblo de norte a sur. El agua comenzó a formar un torrente en una de las callejuelas de los suburbios, llevándose por delante un carromato.

Castilla se mantenía oculta en una de las casa bajas cercanas al palacio, el cual sí que estaba controlado por el bando juanista. Desde allí observaba los movimientos de las tropas enemigas y se los retransmitía a Aragón mediante mensajeros disfrazados de mercaderes. Isabel ya se había reunido con Fernando y estaba a salvo mientras ambos preparaban el ejército para marchar al encuentro de Alfonso desde Tordesillas.

Atado ese cabo, Castilla podía respirar tranquila porque lo más importante en esos momentos era asegurar la posición de su princesa. Le hubiese gustado ir con ellos, encontrarse con Aragón, pero no podía ser. Era necesaria su presencia en Toro, siguiendo al grueso del ejército castellano-luso.

Sentada en un humilde taburete, vestida de campesina, compartía el potaje con la familia de la casa que aun a sabiendas de su identidad, había dejado que se hospedara con ellos. Se palpaba el respeto entre ellos, sobre todo por parte de la Corona. Esa gente, aunque pobre, era fiel a su causa, su pueblo. No se comportaría como otros tantos miembros de la nobleza despreciando su esfuerzo. Por eso, al finalizar la cena, ayudó a las dos mujeres que vivían allí a ordenar la cocina y guardar las sobras. Después, se dedicó a tomar notas de lo último que había podido avistar antes de que estallara la tormenta.

Estaba preocupada. El castillo se había rendido sin oposición y Alfonso no retomaba la marcha hacia Burgos para encontrarse con los franceses como decían los rumores que iba a hacer. Eso era un problema porque Fernando no se preparaba para un asedio. Y quedaba otra cuestión.

Antonio seguía desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Julio de 1475<strong>

La espada dibujó un arco prolongado, rápido y letal, claramente con la intención de cercenar uno de sus brazos, pero le dio el tiempo suficiente a levantar su escudo y parar el golpe. Rápidamente contraatacó y con su propia espada, alcanzó la pierna del soldado que tenía enfrente. El aullido de dolor fue sonoro. Antonio, aprovechando el súbito despiste de su atacante, hundió la punta y la mitad de la hoja en el vientre de su adversario. Luego empujó el cuerpo para liberar el filo y echó a correr, subiendo todo lo deprisa que pudo a su caballo, marchando al galope.

Las lágrimas chorrearon mejillas abajo, incesantes, mientras se alejaba a toda prisa de allí. Un dolor mental se apoderó de su cuerpo y lo obligó a boquear, buscando un aire que en realidad no necesitaba. Quería gritar, pero la garganta se había cerrado con un nudo apretado. Era la primera vez que mataba.

Desde que estallara la guerra, había permanecido constantemente errante, viajando de una ciudad a otra en busca del ejército isabelino. Se había separado de su madre sin premeditarlo durante el caos reinante al morir Enrique, cuando todos en el palacio corrían, gritaban y empujaban y su madre era arrestada para obedecer a Juana. Hábilmente, se había escondido en el carromato de uno de los sirvientes y así salvado de un destino incierto. Después de salir de Madrid, había sustraído un caballo y cabalgado hasta Toro, en busca de su madre. Pero allí se había encontrado con que la guardia le era fiel al bando de Juana y todo aquel sospechoso de pertenecer a los isabelinos era apresado y encerrado en el castillo.

Había tenido que renunciar a entrar a la ciudad y esconderse en una de las aldeas periféricas. Allí ubicado, se alimentaba constantemente de la incertidumbre por saber cómo estaría Castilla. Antonio había crecido un poco más y ya podía hacerse pasar por un jovenzuelo de trece años pero costaba mucho que los humanos confiasen en él. De hecho, si ahora tenía armas era por haberlas robado de un soldado, abatido durante una refriega en el camino de Toro al poblacho. Aun le corroía el remordimiento pero no podía viajar desarmado e indefenso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que pensaba unirse al bando de Isabel. Él no conocía a la princesa en persona pero, por Castilla, sabía de ella bastante y tenía claro que esa mujer, tan decidida, juiciosa y poderosa debía ser su reina.

Ahora se encontraba a medio camino de Zamora, en dónde según decían, estaba atrincherado el ejército aragonés. Y su padre, al que nunca había conocido. La sola idea de verlo por fin, después de tanto sufrido, le henchía el pecho. Pero no podía distraerse, una vez más, se había encontrado con fieles a Juana por el camino, un mensajero urgente, como había podido comprobar al hablar con él.

Antonio suspiró y guió a su aballo hasta la floresta cercana. Había salido tras escampar la tormenta de la noche anterior y aún le quedaba un trecho hasta Zamora. Y ahora que había despachado al correo de los rivales, tendría que darse aun más prisa.

Le costó un poco de trabajo limpiar la sangre del filo pero una vez que lo hizo, pudo descansar. Le dolía el cuerpo. Pelear en serio era diferente a entrenar con su madre. Mucho más duro y áspero. Y se le estaba agotando la comida. Y a pesar de que todo era difícil, tenía hambre, frío y sueño, no se rendiría.

—Tenemos que conseguirlo. —le había dicho al caballo, con una sonrisa infantil pintada en el rostro.

No iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Su padre, Fernando y la princesa a la que quería proteger estaban a un palmo de sus manos. Si quería sacar a Castilla de Toro, tenía que llegar a tiempo antes de la batalla que se avecinaba. Eso es lo que, imprudentemente, le había soplado el hombre al que había matado. El ejército de Alfonso se estaba preparando para salir de Toro y atacar Zamora con un asedio. Y que Francia había formado una alianza con Portugal.

Había leído, y escuchado de labios Castilla, sobre Francia y ciertamente se le antojaba un país fuerte y amenazador. Antonio muchas veces sentía miedo por la perspectiva de enfrentarse a dos países hechos y derechos como lo eran Portugal y Francia, cuando él mismo no era nada.

Aunque mayor era el miedo a fallarle a sus padres.

* * *

><p>Su rubio cabello y delgado cuerpo hacían de la nación francesa, un muchacho saludable y lozano, apuesto. Los ojos, de un potente color azul, reflejaban una calma y parsimonia a cualquiera que se cruzara con su mirada.<p>

Aun podía notársele ese aire adolescente, dejado atrás hacía una centuria como país. Francia era una potencia emergente en Europa y su poder se hacía notable, patente. Tanto que hasta Portugal, el consabido perrito faldero de Inglaterra, le pedía ayuda para combatir. No era ningún secreto, todo el mundo sabía que Francia y Aragón no se soportaban. Era por eso que había aceptado sumarse al bando juanista. De ningún otro modo lo habría hecho, menos si era enfrentándose a Castilla.

Montado en su corcel zaino, miraba a la lejanía, rememorando.

En el pasado, uno no muy lejano, la Corona de Castilla y él habían sido aliados acérrimos, oponiéndose a Portugal e Inglaterra en materia de comercio por el atlántico y el canal de la Mancha. Pero ella lo había estropeado todo uniéndose a la Corona de Aragón, "casándose" con él. Francia se había sentido personalmente traicionado al enterarse de eso hacía unos años, porque jamás habría pensado que la dulce Inés, esa mujer guerrera y amable a la vez, pudiera cambiarlo por su eterno rival como si fuera una túnica sucia.

Si Francia combatía al lado de Portugal no era para realmente ayudarlo, si no porque tenía la excusa perfecta para golpear a Aragón, a su orgullo y ganar. Portugal le había prometido que si le ayudaba a ganar la guerra, unirían a los hijos de Juana y Alfonso con los infantes franceses. Eso suponía una alianza entre reinos y Francia lo que más anhelaba, después de demostrarle a Aragón que él era mejor, era tener a Castilla sólo para él. Pero tenía que concentrarse en ese objetivo y no pensar demasiado, no debía mirar las musarañas.

En cierta manera se sentía apagado, ya que había esperado encontrar algún adversario por el camino, para poder luchar contra éste y demostrarle su grandioso poder. Pero las esperanzas se habían reducido al haber cruzado la frontera. Navarra había cerrado fronteras y eso le había sacado de quicio. Navarra era también otro de los hermanos de Castilla y Aragón, que había permanecido cerrado a los demás, solitario, esperanzado de que sus hermanos se entretuvieran lo más que pudieran con la expansión hacia el sur y la Reconquista, dejándole a él en paz. La intrusión de Francia hacia que mirasen hacia el territorio navarro y eso no podía permitirse.

Francia viajaba lo más rápido que podía, encontrándose cerca ya de Fuenterrabía. Su rey le había dicho que cercarían la localización y forzarían el paso. Así lograrían cruzar el ejército hasta el territorio castellano y reunirse con los portugueses en Burgos. Sonaba y parecía muy fácil de hacer. Pero si algo sabía, después de haber pasado por la agotadora Guerra de los Cien años, era que nada sucedía nunca como cabría esperar.

* * *

><p>Aragón apenas podía concentrarse. De nuevo estaba diluviando y la algarabía de la ciudad no le dejaba pensar. Caminaba por la habitación, de un lado a otro de esta y deteniéndose de vez en cuando ante la ventana, como si mirar por ella sirviera de algo. Le preocupaban demasiadas cosas. La última carta de Castilla apenas contenía información de utilidad, no sabía nada de Portugal ni de Alfonso, menos de Navarra, tampoco de sus colonias en el Mediterráneo.<p>

Y por supuesto, el paradero de Antonio le era desconocido por completo.

Aragón no se lo había dicho a Castilla pero había enviado efectivos para buscarlo, peinando cada sector y área de tierra dentro del radio posible de localización. Era joven, no podría haber ido muy lejos si seguía libre. De haber sido hecho prisionero se habría enterado pronto porque seguramente Portugal habría sugerido amablemente un rescate por él. Esa posibilidad deseaba poder descartarla con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era negociar canjes.

Cuando se reunió con Fernando poco después, este se encontraba tomando un refrigerio ligero, acompañado de su esposa, la princesa Isabel. Ambos parecían charlar en voz baja sobre las maniobras, posiblemente acordando salir de Zamora en cuanto escampase y atacar a Alfonso en campo abierto, camino de Toro. Cuando lo vieron entrar, con la frente surcada de arrugas de preocupación, se callaron. A Aragón no le importó que eso pasara porque realmente no tenía ganas de escucharlos. Simplemente se sentó en una de las sillas vacías y tomó una copa que rápidamente un sirviente llenó de vino. Fernando pinchaba un trozo de carne con el cuchillo, sin mirarlo. Isabel, delicada y exquisita, mantenía la seriedad a la vez que se llevaba a la boca un pastelillo de hojaldre. Ambos podían percibir la tensión de Aragón.

Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera decirse gran cosa, se oyó un estruendo y más gritos de los acostumbrados hasta ese momento. Parecían golpes contra las puertas del castillo, ruidos de pasos metálicos y chirridos. Y truenos, muchos truenos.

Ni Fernando ni Isabel se movieron demasiado, ordenando con su silencio a la Corona que echara un vistazo e impusiera la disciplina. Aragón se levantó exhalando un suspiro irritado, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y el pasillo. Cuando cruzó este último, se encontró con varios soldados de la guardia, algunos mojados por la lluvia. Todos reñían entre sí mientras que, al parecer, transportaban a alguien del brazo hacia los calabozos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? No toleraré que interrumpan la tranquilidad de mi rey y su señora. — Aragón sonó autoritario mientras irrumpía en la penumbra del vestíbulo, mostrándose dispuesto a castigar personalmente al culpable directo del alboroto.

Varios soldados se inclinaron corteses, otros tantos murmuraron saludos y se retiraron para dejarle espacio a la Corona. Uno de ellos explicó que un niño había pretendido introducirse en el castillo y robar todo lo que pudiera. Se oyó la voz del susodicho negando. Y más protestas.

La puerta al patio de armas estaba abierta y sacudía las hojas violentamente, dejando entrar el agua y el viento, uno muy frío que penetró en la estancia por el hueco y caló los huesos de todos los allí presentes. Se oyeron quejidos. El guardia que sujetaba al intruso apresado gruñó al recibir una patada pero más por furia que dolor. El extraño aún aullaba de rabia.

—¡Déjame, idiota! ¡Tengo que hablar con el rey! ¡Y con Aragón!

Era lo que más se le oía decir. Aragón pudo saber que se trataba de alguien joven, apenas salido de la niñez. El cómo se habría colado en las dependencias del castillo por si mismo era un misterio, más aun teniendo en cuenta que la ciudad llevaba cerrada desde la caída del sol y estaba ocupada por toda la guardia real. Aragón se adelantó dos pasos y ordenó al soldado soltar al jovenzuelo, fuese quien fuese. Al hacerlo, este último se quedó quieto, chorreando agua sobre el suelo de piedra, tiritando y farfullando cosas inteligibles además de que debía ver a Fernando y a la Corona aragonesa, que era importante y que no tenía tiempo.

—El rey está ocupado, niño, y aunque no lo estuviera, jamás recibiría a alguien como tú. — Nos e molestó en presentarse, no creía que hiciera falta. Con una mirada soberbia y altiva, aunque nada despreciativa, le indicó a un curioso de la servidumbre que se fuera acercando para llevar al muchacho a las cocinas y que allí al menos comiera algo antes de echarlo afuera. Cuando el sirviente tomó del brazo al chico, este se revolvió y desenvainó una espada oculta bajo la capa, apuntando directamente al pecho de Aragón. Eso provocó que toda la guardia lo hiciera, dispuestos a defender a la Corona. Aunque no atacaron.

Aragón se mantenía estoico, mirando la faz oscura y débilmente perfilada de aquel alborotador. Suspiró. No habría querido hacerle daño pero no le quedaba más remedio. Ese chico estaba temblando, de frío y de miedo y apenas lograba sostener el arma. No era rival para ninguno allí, por más que le estuviera amenazando. Era tenaz y terco, eso sí se lo reconocía.

Desenvainaba su propia espada cuando un rayo sesgó el cielo negro. Fueron dos segundos de luz blanca, cegadora. Pero le bastó ese tiempo para verlo bien. Detuvo sus movimientos en seco, con la imagen del joven grabada en las retinas. Un dictamen brusco bastó para que la guardia bajara las armas. Se sucedió otro rayo. Y se dio cuenta de que contenía el aliento como si respirar fuese un pecado. Habría reconocido esos ojos en cualquier parte.

Eran los de Castilla.

Había estado buscando a su hijo por todas partes, destinando hombres y recursos para ello en lugar de en la guerra. Pero no hacía falta más para tratar de encontrarlo. Antonio lo había encontrado a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario III<strong> / **Un poco de historia.**

Sobre el reino de Portugal.

Al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, Portugal no nace directamente de la antigua provincia romana y visigótica de Lusitania. Tras la entrada de los musulmanes en la península ibérica, se crea un vacío de poder y los habitantes o acaban formando parte de Al-Ándalus o emigran al norte, hacia el territorio en dónde se formarían los primeros núcleos de resistencia.

Portugal nace como un condado –como no-, creado por el rey Alfonso VI de León. El territorio fue un regalo por méritos militares a Enrique de Borgoña. Su nombre inicial fue condado Portucalense De este condado, que pertenecía al Reino de León, pero que poseía gran autonomía, surgiría el Reino de Portugal en 1139.

De este modo, en este fanfic, Portugal se considera hermano de Castilla ya que ambos nacieron del mismo reino, León. Y por ende, medio hermano de Aragón al ser este último medio hermano de Castilla.


	4. Cobarde enamorado

**N/A: **Contiene algunas licencias temporales pero espero no afecten demasiado al desarrollo de la historia en si.

* * *

><p><strong>Julio de 1475<strong>

Antonio jamás habría pensado que un baño caliente fuese tan reconfortante. Ni que las otrora odiosas cebollas ahora fuesen lo más delicioso del mundo. No volvería a quejarse del frío ni de la lluvia. Ni siquiera de tener que tener que pelear.

Después de que Aragón lo reconociese, habían trasladado al mojado muchacho a una de las salas desocupadas del castillo, encendido un fuego en ella y calentado agua para llenar una tina de madera. El chico aun tiritaba, inmerso entre los vapores que desprendía la superficie, mientras un sirviente le frotaba el cuerpo con toallas de seda, le limpiaba el polvo y el barro del camino y ojeaba que no sufriera de heridas. Era el afamado hijo de Aragón, aquel al que ninguno en la corte aragonesa había visto y por cuyas venas burbujeaba la sangre de dos de los reinos más poderosos de Europa. No se le podía tratar de inferior a un rey.

Antonio, sin embargo, estaba atemorizado. Después de tanto tiempo queriendo conocer a su padre, deseando saber de él en persona y poder verlo de cerca, lo primero que se le ocurría hacer era amenazarlo con una espada, como si fuera el enemigo. En su defensa añadía que no podría haber sabido de su identidad pero el sentimiento de vergüenza y culpa no se borraba tan fácil, ni se diluía en el agua caliente.

Cuando salió de la bañera, le secaron rápidamente y vistieron con ropa fina, llegando a parecer finalmente un lozano y hermoso joven señor. El jovencito sonrió a duras penas dando gracias por el servicio, algo que casi nadie hacía en la corte de Aragón. Después le condujeron al salón dónde un par de horas antes se habían encontrado Fernando e Isabel, sólo que ahora estaba vacío. Bueno, no del todo.

—Ah, aquí estás, ya pensaba que te habrías perdido, el castillo es enorme.

La voz de Aragón, asombrosamente jovial y cálida, le recibió nada más traspasar el umbral de las puertas. Estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa, con una copa delante. Enfrente, se encontraba dispuesto un plato de exquisita ternera y verduras, todo un lujo en esos años. Antonio se acercó tímidamente, despacio, mirando al suelo. No se atrevía a hablar, todavía le corroía el temor.

Aragón lo miraba avanzar, con una mezcla de orgullo, suavidad y análisis. Su hijo estaba bastante crecido para haber pasado un lapso de tiempo tan corto, hecho que le dio a entender que la rapidez de acontecimientos aceleraba el posible final de Castilla y suyo propio. No estaba muy seguro de aquello, pero sabía, con toda certeza, que el día que Antonio obtuviera su nombre de reino, ellos desaparecerían, relegados a la memoria histórica guardada en libros.

—No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando para verte, Antonio. — murmuró Aragón cuando el chico terminó de comer, más bien devorar, el plato.

—Yo… — poco a poco, Antonio fue levantando la vista del mantel, mirando a su padre por primera vez sin ansias de apartarlo a espadazos. Tragó saliva y aunque quiso desviar los ojos de él, no pudo. —Siento lo que ha pasado, no quería…

Aragón esbozó una sonrisilla despreocupada y le interrumpió.

—No tienes que preocuparte, hiciste lo que creíste conveniente y ahora el rey tiene la información apropiada. Si fueras humano te concedería un señorío con todos los derechos completos y lo que deseases como muestra de agradecimiento.

Antonio lo miró de frente ahora, impresionado. Aquellos regalos eran importantes teniendo en cuenta que la nobleza en Aragón era la que controlaba al rey en materia económica. Se preguntaba qué haría Fernando con el contenido del mensaje capturado, algo que no tardó en cuestionar a su progenitor. La Corona se mostró pensativa durante unos minutos. Lo cierto es que aun no sabía de la resolución de su rey para proceder. La misiva, revelando que los portugueses estaban aliados con Francia, hacía dar un vuelco completo a los planes que hasta entonces habían programado. Tenían que interceptar a los franceses antes de que se reunieran en Burgos con Alfonso y su ejército pero no podían hacerlo ahora porque ese mismo ejército se dirigía hacia allí para asediarles.

Era todo un complicado ovillo enredado.

—Fernando tiene un problema ahora mismo. —Fue lo que primero contestó. — No puede abandonar a la ciudad para que la tomen los portugueses pero tampoco quiere dejar que Francia entre en la península y avance demasiado.

Y yo tampoco, pensó para si mismo.

De nuevo Francia metía las narices en asuntos suyos que de nada deberían importarle. Odiaba eso del reino francés, por no decir todo. Desde que se enfrentaran por primera vez, todo había sido una espiral de conflictos que rayaban la rivalidad enfermiza. Si existía alguien con quién Francia peleaba las mismas o más veces, era Inglaterra. Pero la nación inglesa estaba lejos de la órbita de actuación aragonesa y de poco serviría una alianza. No, tendría que patear el trasero de Francia él solo, siempre.

—¿Padre?

Antonio se había inclinado un poco hacia él, intentando verle el rostro vuelto hacia la chimenea mientras pensaba. Aragón giró un poco la cabeza y lo vio así, curioso, interesado e inocente. Alguien puro, destinado a convertirse en el peor ser del planeta.

Un país.

Sonrió para tranquilizarlo y alzó una de sus manos, dejándola caer en la cabeza del jovencito, revolviendo su pelo castaño. Antonio sintió por un momento la chispa del regocijo y algo parecido a la antigua placidez que le proporcionaba siempre una caricia cariñosa. Fue entonces cuando un mayordomo irrumpió en la habitación, de una forma ordenada y tranquila, anunciando que el rey y su esposa precisaban de la asistencia de ambos para meditar qué hacer a continuación. Aragón lo despacho diciendo que enseguida irían, luego se levantó. Con él su hijo.

Antonio se sintió inquieto nuevamente. Después de todo, los recuerdos que tenía del difunto rey Enrique de Castilla influían en su percepción sobre los monarcas. Sabía que no todos eran iguales pero si algo había aprendido, era a mostrarse cauteloso con ellos.

Fernando sostenía el mensaje obtenido cuando Aragón y el chico entraron a la improvisada sala del trono. Isabel, sentada junto a su esposo, le dedicó una larga mirada a Antonio. La princesa constató enseguida que era físicamente igual que la madre. Y se preguntaba en silencio si sería igual en carácter.

—El ejército portugués está de camino, a menos de dos días de aquí. —Fernando abrió el debate con ya la precisa información sobre la marcha del enemigo. Antonio aguantó el aliento pero Aragón se mantuvo firme. Si tenía que pelear en serio contra su medio hermano, no dudaría. —Y además, los franceses se acercan por el norte para cercanos por la retaguardia. Entre ambos pretenden arrastrarnos hasta Burgos y allí destruir nuestras fuerzas.

Todos los allí reunidos, cortesanos, nobles, generales y soldados, no cuestionaban esas afirmaciones, gracias a la información proporcionada por Antonio, habían ampliado mejor la red de espionaje y en cuestión de un par de horas, descubierto fácilmente los pasos finales de ambos adversarios. Pero si querían salir de aquella situación con buen pie, Fernando tenía que dividir su ejército y enviar una de las partes al paso de Francia.

—Ya he dado instrucciones para la división y marcha antes de que nos cerquen, que Dios nos proteja. Enviaré a dos de los capitanes.

—Mi señor, ¿no iré con ellos? — Aragón interrumpió al rey, algo que nadie más osaría hacer en ninguna clase de circunstancias, salvo la princesa. Antonio miró de soslayo a su padre, preocupado y visiblemente afligido.

Fernando chasqueó la lengua, como si estuviese irritado.

—No haré tal cosa, necesito que comandes el contraataque aquí, llegado el caso. Además…

—¡Pero Francia estará allí!

Aragón se adelantó un par de pasos, con la mirada fiera clavada en su rey. No había tema más delicado de tratar que aquél y como siempre que salía el reino francés en la conversación, Aragón perdía los estribos. Fernando no le replicó de inmediato, sino que dejó que la propia falta atenazara a la Corona, antes de volver a reiterarle su decisión. Cuando lo hizo, fue severo.

—Como ya he dicho, te quedarás aquí. Sé que conoces mucho mejor la táctica de los franceses pero no desperdiciaré la oportunidad de directamente derrotar a Alfonso, ¿ha quedado claro?

Aragón habría vuelto a increpar algo pero se mordió la lengua. Antonio pudo ver como apretaba los nudillos, tornándose blancos.

—Sí señor. — Su voz se escuchó resignada y frustrada.

A su lado, Antonio pensaba. Por un lado no quería que su padre corriese peligro, por otro no quería perderlo de vista ahora que le había encontrado. Quedaba el hecho de que se necesitaba a alguien en el frente contra los franceses. Y además quería serle útil al rey.

—¡I-Iré yo!

Realmente no lo había pensado con profundidad pero si Aragón no podía ir, quizá él sí. La propuesta del jovencito salió expedida, atragantada con un titubeo, una sutil vacilación que se esfumó repentinamente al colocarse a la vera de su padre, firme. Este sin embargo, se anticipó a la respuesta de Fernando.

—De ninguna manera.  
>—Pero quiero ir, es la única opción.<br>—He dicho que no, deja de replicarme, no eres más que un niño sin experiencia alguna.

Antonio se ofendió infantilmente.

—¡Sé luchar!  
>—¡Matar a un mensajero no significa que sepas hacerlo! No sobrevivirías a una batalla y no pienso permitir eso.<p>

Aragón sólo quería protegerlo de esa espiral de caos y muerte el mayor tiempo posible. Además, si le ocurría algo, Castilla lo mataría a él después. Discutir delante de todo el mundo no era la mejor forma de hacérselo ver pero no le había dejado opción. Ahora comprobaba que Antonio era igual de tozudo que él mismo, igual de vivaz que su madre. Le mantuvo la mirada fija hasta que el jovencito la desvió, chistando por lo bajo y componiendo una mueca pueril y contrariada.

—¿Puedo preguntar, jovencito, de qué manera piensas que puedes serle útil a mi ejército?

Ambos, padre e hijo, miraron a Fernando con el mismo matiz de sorpresa en los ojos, un brillo tenaz y determinado. Antonio se adelantó hacia Fernando antes de que Aragón pudiera sujetarlo.

—Puedo inspirar, eso hacemos muchas veces. — se refería a seres como ellos, territorios, aunque él todavía no fuese uno de nombre. — Una vez me dijeron que yo soy el futuro y que esta gente también es mi pueblo, como vos sois mi rey de la misma manera y vos… — miró ahora a la princesa, mucho más tímido. — mi esperada futura reina. Si tengo que luchar algún día, quiero empezar ahora.

Se alzó un murmullo por toda la sala. Fernando, serio, hizo callar a los presentes. Isabel esbozó una sonrisa complacida y, por primera vez, se la oyó hablar. Al escuchársela, se hizo el silencio definitivo.

—Eres un muchacho interesante, Antonio. Podrías haber elegido a Juana como reina, pero viniste a mí, sin conocerme. Necesitamos de esa lealtad en el ejército, ¿no lo crees así, esposo mío?

Fernando e Isabel solían tomar decisiones juntos muchas veces pero era mayor el grueso de tropas aragonesas las que estaban luchando en esa guerra. La nobleza castellana estaba dividida y aunque muchos apoyaban a Isabel, otros tantos cambiaban de bando continuamente. Fernando suspiró, cansado y levemente irritado. No le hacía gracia enviar a un mocoso, por muy futuro territorio que fuera, al frente de la mitad de su infantería. Pero sí era cierto que muchos luchaban mejor si veían a aquel por el que lo hacían, luchar al lado.

—Sea así entonces, te unirás al regimiento por la mañana. —Con ese último dictamen, se retiró de la sala, seguido de su esposa y algunos de los nobles presentes. De nuevo se levantó un rumor ininteligible, aunque mucho más fuerte que antes.

Poco a poco la sala se quedó vacía, salvo por Aragón y su hijo.

—Espero que estés contento. — Suspiró la Corona en cuanto estuvieron completamente solos. —Aun podrías morir en combate, ¿entiendes eso?

Antonio agachó la cabeza por un momento pero enseguida la levantó, resuelto otra vez. Aragón pudo ver de nuevo la familiar chispa y fortaleza de Castilla en su joven hijo. La combinación de esas cualidades y lo singular de su situación lo hacía alguien fuerte e ingenuo a la vez. Eso era peligroso también.

—No tengo miedo a morir.

Silencio. Suave, lento y abatido, Aragón hinca la rodilla en el frío suelo de piedra y lo abraza, fuerte. Antonio se ve envuelto en un par de brazos desconocidos pero instintivamente agradables. Hacía mucho tiempo que anhelaba algo así y no pudo evitar aferrarse como un niño pequeño a su cuerpo.

—No sabes lo que dices. — murmuró Aragón.

Sus dedos en el pelo, acariciando dulce, le hicieron llorar. Fue entonces cuando Antonio sí tuvo miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Junio de 1476<strong>

La hora finalmente había llegado.

Francia y su hueste se encontraban casi a las puertas de Fuenterrabía, dispuestos por fin a cruzar la frontera junto a esa localización y de paso forzar a Navarra a entablar combate directo. La ciudad amurallada apenas podría defenderse de la tropa francesa, estaban preparados para casi cualquier cosa que pudieran intentar los navarros. Junto con los rayos del sol, los caballeros de Fuenterrabía se colocaron en formación, delante de la ciudad, completamente firmes para derrotar y matar todo lo que se atravesara en su camino. Encabezándolos estaba el rey, acompañado de su reino, ambos montados en caballo.

Navarra era hermano de Aragón y considerado medio hermano de Castilla. Llevaba años consolidado tras acabar su pequeña Reconquista a los musulmanes y desde entonces había mantenido una política de distanciamiento. Era uno de los reinos más pequeños pero no por ello más débil. De hecho, si había resistido a las conquistas de ambas Coronas era por un tecnicismo algo curioso. Sus dos vecinos estaban demasiado ocupados expandiéndose hacia fuera como para tener que mirar hacia adentro. Por eso ahora querría estrangular al idiota de Francia. Por su culpa, Aragón había enviado parte de su ejército y lo tenía ocupando su territorio. A saber qué querría después en compensación.

Antonio, por su parte, también iba a caballo, en una de las alas de caballería, junto a los jinetes aragoneses. Sudaba, la armadura le hacía sentir pesado, el casco le estorbaba, pero no mostraría debilidad. Los soldados que le acompañaban aspiraban el orgullo de seguir al futuro país, pensando que aquello sería una batalla fácilmente ganada.

Francia se mantuvo en silencio, al otro lado del prado, mientras observaba la línea enemiga. Debo ganar, se repetía mentalmente. Miró por encima del hombro a sus propias filas. Suspiró. Luis, su rey, no aceptaría una derrota. Se preguntaba si Aragón estaría en el otro bando, apoyando a su hermano.

Dio la orden de atacar.

Las campanas de la iglesia de la ciudad resonaron como si estuvieran gritando, anunciando a todos en kilómetros a la redonda que la ofensiva ya empezaba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las primeras líneas de soldados chocaran y entablaran combate. Navarra y el rey de este pronto se vieron rodeados de soldados franceses. Francia mantuvo pequeñas escaramuzas con varios de los soldados humanos navarros pero pronto encontró al reino y ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea.

Antonio, subido al caballo, manejaba la espada como jamás lo había hecho, pensando que alguien le había colocado un hechizo porque pareciera que su cuerpo actuaba solo, por propia iniciativa. No recordaba darle órdenes a su brazo de moverse, tajar, blandir, ni a su garganta de gritar. El miedo en sus ojos se podía calcular, el sudor le resbalaba por la frente. Hacía calor y el aire olía a óxido, a sangre. Por todas partes gritaban, morían, mataban.

Se libraba de un soldado francés cuando de pronto se vio rodeado por otros tantos. Le inundó el nerviosismo. Aun así no vaciló. Tenía la ventaja de ir montado a caballo, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño. Arduamente, hirió de gravedad a todos y cada uno de sus oponentes antes de hacer girar al corcel para reagrupar a su tropa.

En ese instante oyó las flechas.

Los arqueros de la ciudad estaban en las torres de la muralla, disparando a los enemigos. Por desgracia, aquellas saetas alcanzaban de igual forma a contrarios y aliados, convirtiéndose la maniobra en un ataque hostil más. Antonio tuvo suerte pero no su montura, la cual fue alcanzada por una flecha en los cuartos traseros, haciéndola encabritar, relinchando fuertemente y provocando la caída de su joven jinete. Antonio masticó tierra, dando gracias a Dios de no haberse clavado la espada al caer. Se había golpeado la cabeza y tenía los brazos entumecidos. Sin embargo, no podía perder el tiempo en el suelo. Trató de levantarse, no sin cierta dificultad. Escupió sangre y alzó los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Francia.

Todo parecía eterno, moviéndose a una velocidad lenta y angustiosa. Francia estaba ansioso y frustrado, quería terminar de una vez por todas con la batalla, reunirse con Portugal y cobrarse el premio. Pero Navarra estaba en medio, igual que siempre lo había estado su hermano.

De hecho, los dos se parecían mucho y el reino francés podía imaginar que estaba luchando contra Aragón. Apenas sus espadas chocaron, la intensidad no se hizo esperar. Espadazo tras espadazo, Navarra mostraba síntomas notorios de cansancio, al igual que Francia. Antonio vio como su "tío" estaba en problemas, retrocediendo ante Francia cada vez más. Respirando aún entrecortadamente, sujetó firmemente su espada y, de una incisión seca, mató a un soldado que en ese momento se prestaba a atacarle a él.

Francia saboreaba ya la victoria, sintiendo el cansancio del reino navarro muy superior al suyo. Era normal, sus resistencias eran muy disparejas, Navarra no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad de todas formas. Francia, con una treta rápida, le hizo trastabillar, dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo. Alzó su espada, dispuesto a rematar con un soberbio golpe de gracia digno de alguien como él. Pero antes de que pudiera sesgar el cuerpo de su rival, otra espada se interpuso en su camino, obligándolo a retroceder.

Antonio lo miró fiero, colocándose delante de Navarra, ante la profunda mirada atónita de este. Sin mediar palabra, Francia se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, esta vez para derrotar a ese jovenzuelo que osaba interponerse entre él y la victoria. Su espada era tal y como se lo había contado su madre. "Tan veloz como el mismísimo viento". Esa era sin duda una batalla que Antonio no ganaría y lo sabía mejor que nadie. De hecho, peleaba a la defensiva, tratando de no resultar herido, lo cual pronto dejó de suceder. La espada se hacía cada vez más pesada, cada ataque de Francia traía consigo la voz de su muerte. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Aunque quisiera regresar sus ataques, sus manos cansadas se lo impedían. Sus brazos se llenaron de profundos cortes y otra vez podía sentir la molestia de la malla en el cuerpo. Casi no lograba respirar y el ojo izquierdo se le llenaba de la sangre que se escurría desde su frente. Francia, en cambio, parecía estar divirtiéndose, como si jugara con él. Estaba claro que no se empleaba a fondo.

En el último ataque, Antonio cayó boca arriba y su espada a metros de él, girando sobre si misma en el barro. Francia se acercó triunfante para primero rematarlo, ocuparse de Navarra después y terminar esa absurda confrontación.

—Ay, es por esto que los niños no deberían ir a la guerra, es un juego más peligroso de lo que parece ~ — Dijo, con tono victorioso, y esbozando una sonrisa divertida, levantando el mentón del muchacho con la punta de la hoja. —Veamos que cara tienes, petit

Le quitó el yelmo.

Y por un miserable instante creyó ver, dentro de su cabeza, la figura etérea de Castilla, sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa, sus eternas palabras de aliento y cariño. Para cuando volvió en sí, Antonio le apuntaba el cuello con un puñal, con la sangre borboteándole de entre los labios. Francia se asustó pero no por el chico, si no por sus ojos. Los ojos de Castilla, la mujer por la que estaba metido en ese conflicto, por la que mataría si era necesario. Esos orbes verdes, mirándolo con violencia y sed de sangre…

Tragó saliva.

—¿Quién eres? — preguntó, con un murmullo mucho más débil de lo que habría querido.

Antonio no apartó el filo cuando él habló, ni tembló. A su alrededor se congregó un grupo de soldados de ambos bandos, esperando ver cómo terminaba aquello, aun sucediéndose varias refriegas en la periferia. Era común que se dejara a las naciones finalizar el resultado entre ellas, pero nadie sabía quién era Antonio. Francia lo sospechaba y si era quién creía y pensaba que era, podía darse por derrotado. Navarra ya se había levantado y recuperado su arma, tenso. Si Antonio salía herido por culpa suya, Aragón se lo haría pagar con sangre.

—Antonio, hijo de la Corona de Aragón y la Corona de Castilla. — cada palabra era una flecha más. Antonio respiraba rápido, apenas capaz de controlar la intensidad de su voz, aun aniñada — Esta es la voluntad de Dios, os hemos derrotado, ríndete.

Voluntad divina o no, lo cierto era que Francia era incapaz de moverse ahora. Mirando a ese jovenzuelo, recordaba las veces que había estado con la madre, viajado con ella, reído con ella. Y se le atenazaba la garganta, apretando un nudo cruel. Francia era implacable pero en otros sentidos era un completo cobarde. Luis le perdonaría, pensó.

—Me rindo.

Se oyeron vítores por parte del bando navarro-aragonés. Antonio retiró el arma, dejando que varios de sus soldados apresaran a Francia. Navarra decretó el despliegue para reordenar a la tropa francesa y pedir rescate por los prisioneros. También designó a varios para que hicieran una gran hoguera y quemaran los cuerpos, aun cuando la fe cristiana les dictaba enterrarlos.

Francia suspiró. Ella no llegaría a saber nunca el motivo de su rendición, lo cual era un poco triste. Mientras se lo llevaban hacia la ciudad, miró por encima de su hombro, avistando a Antonio. Caminaba a unos cuantos pasos por detrás y hablaba con un caballero aragonés. Reía, sonreía. Eso hizo que Francia apretara los labios.

No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que no sería la última vez que se enfrentaría a ese muchacho.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario IV<strong> / **Un poco de historia.**

Sobre Francia.

Realmente decir no mucho, porque se sabe casi todo de él. Más que nada, en esta época Francia tenía grandes pretensiones de unirse ala Corona de Castilla y formar una potencia aun más poderosa de lo que ya eran ambos reinos por separado y así convertirse en el territorio más fuerte de Europa en contraposición al Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

Luchaba siempre contra la Coronade Aragón por el control del comercio marítimo en el Mediterráneo y hasta la unión dinástica de Aragón y Castilla, siempre había mantenido alianzas militares con esta última para hacer frente a las pretensiones inglesas por el Atlántico y el canal de la Mancha.


	5. Estrellas

**N/A: **Contiene algunas licencias temporales. La batalla de Toro sucedió antes que la de Fuenterrabía pero la primera se considera la más importante y detonante de la desintegración del bando juanista en Castilla. Consideré oportuno cambiar el orden.

* * *

><p><strong>Junio de 1476<strong>

La noche atrapó a la columna del ejército camino de Tudela. Habían dejado Fuenterrabía dos horas después de la feroz batalla contra los franceses, llevando a estos a través del territorio navarro para negociar un tratado que pusiera fin a la alianza con Portugal. Ya llevaban tres monótonos días de viaje, bajo una fina lluvia que parecía a veces un castigo y otras un alivio para los corazones.

Navarra cabalgaba a la vanguardia, guiando y abriendo la marcha. Antonio iba con él, ligeramente retrasado respecto a la posición de su tío. Después de perder el caballo en la contienda, Navarra le había regalado uno de color gris, poderoso, un corcel digno y equilibrado, como muestra de agradecimiento. Navarra sabía que eso no sería suficiente, sobre todo sabiendo que Aragón ya había enviado, con dificultad eso sí, instrucciones para que Antonio formulara las cláusulas del acuerdo. El reino navarro las había ojeado por encima y ninguna de ellas le gustaba, porque todas se referían a ocupar ciudades para protegerse de otra posible invasión francesa, pero no tenía más remedio que aceptarlas. De no ser por parte del ejército aragonés, habría perdido. Y si no hubiera sido por Antonio, probablemente capturado, hecho prisionero y subyugado a Francia. Y si había alguien a quien detestase más que a sus hermanos peninsulares, era al reino francés.

Acamparon en la llanura que estaban atravesando para pasar la noche, levantando un campamento lo suficientemente grande como para favorecer a todo el mundo. Encendieron hogueras alrededor del perímetro exterior, colocando vigilantes entre estas. No querían que se escapase nadie aunque, como había comentado Francia con cierto tono jocoso en Pamplona, no es como si él o los prisioneros pudiesen ir a alguna parte.

Antonio se envolvió en una manta para retener calor, acercándose un poco más a la lumbre junto a la que estaba sentado. Mordisqueaba un mendrugo de pan y releía el mensaje de su padre. En él contaba que se habían desplazado a Zamora después de tomar Trujillo pero que ahora estaban encerrados en la ciudad, aguantando el asedio de Portugal. Nada se sabía de Castilla porque no había vuelto a recibir ningún mensaje, y eso le preocupaba mucho. Pero a continuación relataba, con cierta reticencia, lo orgulloso que estaba de la victoria contra los franceses y del valor mostrado. Le aconsejaba igualmente, que tuviera cuidado a la hora de hablar con Francia durante los acuerdos –más bien durante todo el tiempo-. Por último, firmaba sobre una pequeña posdata, en la que enviaba saludos a Navarra y pedía por favor que le dieran una patada a Francia por él.

Antonio había leído la carta tres veces y en todas ellas habría querido desviar su parte del ejército hacia Zamora para ir a ayudar a su padre y al rey. Pero comenzaba a ser consciente de las cosas y de que no podía hacer lo que le dictase el impulso del minuto. Ahora estaba al cargo de mucha gente, soldados con familias, humanos con una vida corta y efímera. Igual que la suya. No podía fallar en un paso, eso sería irremediable. Por eso, había acordado con Navarra escoltar a los franceses hasta Tudela, retenerlos allí y firmar la paz. El reino navarro habría querido sacar provecho de los rescates pero si Antonio formulaba el pacto con Francia, no podría hacerlo.

—No deberías estar solo, jovencito. — la voz de Navarra hizo que Antonio levantara los ojos del fuego, brillantes y curiosos y se guardase la carta bajo la capa.

Navarra se había sentado al lado del chico, pesada y lentamente, como si estuviera más fatigado de lo normal. Antonio recordó las lecciones de Castilla, en las que muchas instruían sobre la relación y el vínculo de los territorios con su estado de ánimo y fortaleza. Navarra estaba cansado por culpa de todo el conflicto, del miedo de sus habitantes, no por la batalla en sí. Sus heridas ya se habían curado, en tanto que las de Antonio seguían abiertas y profusamente vendadas. Daba gracias de haberse llevado a dos de los médicos más prominentes de la corte de Fernando, por más que uno de ellos inspirase poca confianza debido a su origen judío.

—No va a pasarme nada. —aseguró Antonio, tragándose el último trozo de pan.

Navarra esbozó una sonrisa irónica y meneó la cabeza, echando un trago a una bota de piel. Gotas de vino se le escurrieron por las comisuras.

—Eres muy ingenuo si piensas eso todavía. — comentó limpiándose la boca con la manga de la túnica. — En un campamento puede pasar cualquier cosa, por eso hay que tener los ojos bien abiertos, muchacho.

Le ofreció el odre pero Antonio declinó, no era partidario de beber alcohol, aún tenía presentes las palabras de su madre, acompañadas de una peculiar y siniestra sonrisa.

"Cuando seas nación, beberás lo que se te antoje. Hasta entonces, más te vale mantenerte completamente sobrio, ¿de acuerdo?"

—Pero, ¿qué podría pasar? Todos están vigilados, ¿no?

Ese aire tan inocente no debería durarle tanto, pensó Navarra. Antonio era diferente a él, a Aragón, a Castilla. Ellos tres habían nacido bajo presión, como núcleos de resistencia contra Al-Ándalus y se habían pasado casi toda su vida luchando, eludiendo una infancia inexistente. El hijo de Aragón y Castilla, por el contrario, no se había visto obligado, en cierta manera, a participar en un conflicto hasta ese momento.

No sabía qué era peor, si endurecerse desde el principio o madurar lentamente.

—Francia es libre de caminar por el campamento, al ser un país no está sujeto a la ley que se aplica a los humanos.

—Comprendo.

—De hecho, debería dejar de espiarnos como una vil serpiente, ¿no crees, Francia?

Esto último lo había dicho tan tranquilamente, mientras se llevaba de nuevo el recipiente de vino a los labios. Francia entonces se dejó ver, soltando una risita traviesa. Había estado fuera del círculo de luz que proporcionaba la hoguera, escuchando la parca conversación entre Navarra y Antonio. Ahora descubierto, se sentaba enfrente de ellos, al otro lado de las llamas.

—Vaya, que agudo, ¿desde cuando lo sabías?

Antonio guardó silencio, observándolo. Apenas habían intercambiado palabra en lo que llevaban de marcha, quizá los buenos días un par de veces, pero nada más. Desde que le venciera en combate, no se había atrevido a acercarse mucho, aunque no negaba que le producía un inmensa curiosidad hablar con él.

—Desde que me acechabas por la espalda al venir, ¿cuándo si no? —Navarra suspiró, mirando al reino francés con algo de acritud. — Más te vale no estar pensando en hacer algo.

Se oyó la risa de Francia, no muy alta pero sí suelta y relajada. Pareciese que no le preocupara la verdadera situación en la que se encontraban él y sus hombres.

—¿Y qué podría pensar?, ya te lo dije, no hay ningún sitio al que pueda escaparme sin que me atrapéis, sería estúpido intentar cualquier cosa. —Francia se inclinó un poco hacia ellos, mirándolos sobre la hoguera con una sonrisita perfilada. —Definid la palabra "algo".

—Maldito pervertido, Dios te castigará. —Navarra le lanzó un pedrusco que había junto a sus pies, fallando a propósito. Francia ladeó la cabeza, riendo.

—Dios no va a perder su tiempo tratando de perdonarme, tardaría toda su vida… o lo que sea que tenga.

Antonio se rió por lo bajo, haciendo que Navarra le mirase de soslayo, irritado.

—Y tú no te rías, que si le das coba no para.

—Pero si es divertido. —protestó Antonio, aún sonriendo.

Fue la primera vez que Francia le había hecho reír sin quererlo. Eso le hizo envalentonarse un poco más, sonriendo de puro gozo y deleite. El jovencito hijo de Castilla era mucho más agradable de lo que en principio parecía.

—¿Ves? Eres tú el que está amargado, Navarra. Deberías relajarte un poco, después de todo, vamos a ser grandes amigos, ¿no?

Navarra resopló, hastiado, y se levantó de su lugar, llevándose consigo el odre.

—Sí, grandes amigos. —le lanzó una última mirada fulminante a Francia para luego dirigirse a Antonio. — Aguántale tú, es tu prisionero, no el mío.

Se retiró pisando fuerte, yendo a parar a otra hoguera un poco más lejos, junto a algunos de sus hombres. Antonio le siguió con la mirada, algo afligido de saberlo enfadado. No le gustaba que los demás se enojasen con él, le provocaba una sensación difícil de tragar, algo parecido a la desazón. Lo perdió de vista en la oscuridad reinante, teniendo de nuevo que interesarse en la figura de Francia, enfrente de él. Este a su vez no le había despegado la vista de encima, de nuevo fijándose en su porte y sus facciones. No había errado la primera vez, era igual que ella.

Se miraron durante un rato en silencio, tan sólo roto por el crepitar de las llamas, las voces de los demás y los grillos. Antonio se sentía un tanto intimidado, Francia seguía siendo un país y aunque le hubiese derrotado, no significaba que fuese más fuerte que él. De hecho, no tenía ninguna idea de por qué Francia se había rendido tan fácil. Podría sencillamente haberle apartado la mano que sujetaba el cuchillo, puesto que apenas sí lo había asido con fuerza.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — inquirió Antonio de pronto, curioso.

—¿Pidiendo permiso para interrogarme? Que adorable. — Francia fingió sorprenderse pero sonrió, mucho más suave que antes. —Adelante.

Antonio se acomodó, echándose mejor la manta por encima de los hombros, pero sin perderlo de vista.

—¿Por qué te rendiste tan simplemente? — era tan sincero su interés, que Francia no podía siquiera negarse a contestar a eso. Pero no lo hizo de inmediato, tenía que hilar una respuesta lo sobradamente satisfactoria como para que no levantase sospechas sobre su verdadera razón.

—He estado en muchas batallas y duelos y sé cuando tengo que rendirme o no. La nuestra estaba perdida por mi parte, habría sido estúpido e inútil continuar. — para la mente de Antonio, joven e inexperta, eso era suficiente. Francia no tendría que decirle que era incapaz de hacerle daño a sabiendas de ser hijo de quién era.

—Ah, eso… — el chico ladeó la cabeza, pensativo para a continuación murmurar, débil. — Algo me dijo madre.

Francia escuchó aquello de casualidad y muy a duras penas, pero le hizo contener el aliento. La idea de saber que Castilla hablaba de él, y a su hijo nada más, era estimulante. No pudo evitar estirar el cuello, chasquear la lengua y levantarse para, finalmente, colocarse al lado de Antonio. Este lo miró de lado, curioso.

—¿Qué pasa? — se le había olvidado que bajar la guardia era un riesgo pero ni por un instante había pensado que Francia fuera realmente peligroso.

—¿Tu madre te hablaba de mí? — fue bastante directo con la pregunta.

—Sí, a veces, me contó que erais como aliados, o algo así — Antonio no sabía exactamente como denominar realmente a esa relación. — ¿Amigos dijo? No me acuerdo.

Por primera vez, a Francia le exasperó su tremenda capacidad para olvidar esos detalles. Pero no mostró signos de irritación.

— ¿De verdad dijo eso? No lo creo. — cuestionó fingiendo ligereza, cosa que sí encrespó al jovencito.

— ¿Por qué no? Mi madre nunca miente. — era la idea que todos los niños pequeños tenían sobre sus padres, una que Francia y los países de nombre hacía mucho tiempo que habían desterrado.

—Te sorprendería saber la de veces que alguien es capaz de mentir. — puntualizó Francia con una mueca.

Después miró al cielo. Aún continuaba plomizo pero entre las nubes se avistaban huecos que dejaban pasar las estrellas. Se le vino a la mente una de las veces que había estado en Madrid, observando estrellas con Castilla. Él era más joven que ahora, mucho más ignorante, y ella le había enseñado las constelaciones y las leyendas detrás de ellas, una herencia que había descubierto oculta en los libros. No se percató de que Antonio se había acercado más, mirándolo desde su corta altura, intrigado por el silencio.

—¿Francia?

Mentado, bajó los ojos, encontrándose de nuevo con esa imagen distorsionada y feliz que tenía de la madre, reflejada en el hijo. Frunció levemente el ceño pero sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, muy apaciblemente, notando el cabello ensortijado y suave del joven.

—Buenas noches, Antonio.

Se levantó con galantería y parsimonia, alejándose paulatinamente de la luz que proyectaba la hoguera de Antonio. Este se tocó el pelo, confuso y murmuró una despedida a la oscuridad. Pero no consiguió dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Agosto de 1476<strong>

La muralla parecía tan cercana, que era casi imposible creer en su lejanía real. Podía verse a un palmo, soñar con tocarla, escalarla y saltar al otro lado, pero todo eso arriesgaba su identidad.

Al pasar un pelotón de soldados junto a ella, Castilla se ocultó bajo el mantón que cubría su cabeza. Pero, como acompañaba a los aldeanos que mantenían la vida del campamento, no sucedió nada. Nadie la reconocía. Era una sombra marrón más entre la masa del campesinado, oculta entre ellos, entre su pueblo.

Observando la muralla de Zamora, añadió un día más a su calendario mental. Se cumplía un mes de asedio a la ciudad y pareciese que jamás fuera a terminarse. Portugal estaba esperando pacientemente a que Aragón se viera obligado a rendirse por falta de suministros, pero lo cierto era que el ejército portugués lo estaba pasando peor que los propios asediados. Castilla misma sufría la irresponsabilidad estratégica de Portugal al haber iniciado el bloqueo a principios de invierno. El frío consumía mucho más que el hambre y estaba segura de que, de no ser por su condición de territorio, habría muerto de inanición, como muchos soldados y sirvientes que no contaban con la suerte de poseer un resguardo contra el frío.

Portugal no sabía que Castilla estaba infiltrada en su campamento y más valía que continuase así. Toda comunicación con el bando contrario le valdría un buen castigo ahora mismo, más si el bando de Juana ganaba finalmente. Tendría que esperar a que el asedio finalizase, de una forma u otra, para reunirse con Aragón y la Corte.

Esa tarde, como tantas otras, la Corona continuó haciéndose pasar por Aldonza, una muchacha residente de Toro, que idealizaba a Juana "la Beltraneja" por encima de todas las cosas. Una mentira tan gorda, que Dios la perdonaría de perpetrarla constantemente si era por el bien común de su pueblo.

Con la oscuridad lavó platos, ropa interior. Se acostó con la medianoche, mirando a una luna entre nubes, plateada y solitaria. Como ella. Al día siguiente era vuelta a empezar. Hacer el desayuno, lavar ropa, platos, recoger leña, preparar almuerzos, lavar más ropa. Castilla no recordaba haber trabajado tanto en su vida, ni siquiera en su época siendo condado. Siempre había tenido al menos un sirviente a su disposición. A pesar de eso, no se le hacía pesado. Es más, lo agradecía porque así disponía de algo en lo que ocupar la mente en lugar de los delirios que atacaban sus pensamientos.

Como Aragón derrotado, la unión dinástica acabada y Antonio… muerto.

La última de esas ideas era la que más le aterraba, la que le hacía despertarse por las noches, gimoteando del miedo y obligándose a pensar que su hijo debía de estar en algún lugar, a salvo y que todo iba a salir bien. Ese deseo se materializó esa misma mañana, mientras tendía la ropa interior recién lavada. Un par de soldados portugueses pasaron junto a ella, charlando en voz bastante alta, molesta, como si nadie más estuviera cerca. Hablaban sobre una catastrófica desdicha para ellos, pero de una maravillosa esperanza para el bando contrario.

—¿Te has enterado? Esos bastardos navarros derrotaron a los franceses en Fuenterrabía.

—¡No puede ser!

—Sí, y lo peor es que los dirigía un mocoso. Dicen que se enfrentó al mismo Francia y le venció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Menudo inútil, dejarse ganar por un cualquiera, encima un niño…

Las voces se alejaban. Castilla no dejó ni un momento de atender su tarea pero la simple imagen de Francia, rendido, era embriagadora e inquietante a la vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Septiembre de 1476<strong>

Portugal no dejaba de barruntar por lo bajo, caminando de un lado a otro dentro de la tienda. Tenía frío, mucho, y por más que se pusiera capas y capas de piel encima, no se le iba. No podía ir encendiendo fuego por todas partes, la leña escaseaba. Tampoco pasarse el día metido en el lecho.

Odiaba el invierno pero odiaba más un asedio en invierno. Alfonso había sido muy listo al realizarlo en esa época del año, se decía con sorna una y otra vez. A su mal humor, culpa de las bajas temperaturas, se le añadían las noticias y rumores sobre la derrota francesa en el frente navarro. Si eso era cierto, Portugal estaba jodido, muy jodido. No sólo no podría contar con los efectivos de Francia si no que encima tendría que soportar las burlas de haberse aliado con quién no debía.

Francia, idiota, murmuraba Portugal cada dos por tres.

Salió de la tienda con ímpetu, caminando a zancadas hacia los generales. Estaba harto de ese cerco que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

—¡Dad la orden, nos marchamos!

* * *

><p>Aragón se encontraba en la torre más alta del castillo, de cara al viento frío de la estación, observando de lejos los movimientos de Portugal y su tropa acampada. Varios centinelas hacían guardia día y noche para no perderlos de vista. Por eso, al detectar movimientos inusuales, habían llamado a la Corona.<p>

Aragón no tenía muchas dudas. Chasqueó la lengua.

—Sí, se están retirando.

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos. El más cercano a las almenas se inclinó un poco por sobre estas, asintiendo, suspirando.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, mi señor?

Era la pregunta que se hacía todo el mundo en el castillo, inclusive el rey y la princesa. Sobre Aragón estaban puestas todas las esperanzas de retomar aquella guerra e inclinar la balanza a favor del bando isabelino.

—Obviamente, no desperdiciaremos una oportunidad así. —Aragón soltó una carcajada, casi saboreando lo gélido del aire. —¡Muy bien, que se preparen todos!

—¡Señor!

Aragón comenzó a bajar las escaleras a velocidad de vértigo. A su paso se apartaban lugartenientes, nobles y sirvientes, medio espantados por la casi sádica expresión que conformaba el rostro de la Corona.

No podía evitarlo, Portugal se lo había dejado en bandeja.

* * *

><p>El ejército aragonés alcanzó a las tropas portuguesas a una legua de Toro, muy cerca de la ciudad. Aragón casi obligó a su medio hermano a entablar combate directo, puesto que tan próximos el uno del otro era inevitable batirse. Ambos sabían que era la batalla de esa guerra, una de las decisivas, si no la primordial. Tenían que darlo todo.<p>

Les acompañaba una fina llovizna y la caída del sol. Se hacía de noche. No debían pelear con esas condiciones. No debían, pero querían. Y no tardaron en hacerlo.

Infantería tenaz, lado a lado empujando hacia delante, unos contra otros. Gritan de impotencia, sesgan, cortan, hieren y matan a un lado. Ambos bandos, cada individuo luchando contra quien tenga la desgracia de tener delante, sin contar con que el adversario sea alguien, tenga nombre y una familia. Eso no importa. Sólo la furia.

Caballos alocados al galope. Es todo sudor, más barro y agua. Cada paso restalla con chasquidos venidos del Infierno. Los animales se desbocan pero no los hombres, desquiciados con la sed de sangre.

La lluvia es una molestia, la niebla y la noche también, pero poco pueden hacer salvo aguantar, sisear y seguir combatiendo. Caen tantos cuerpos como estrellas giran por el cielo a lo largo de las horas. Y no se acaba.

Portugal y Aragón, mano a mano sin rendirse. Son los últimos en cansarse de verdad, los que siguen por su honor, orgullo y libertad. Aunque lo desearan, no podrían parar. Es tal la cantidad de resentimiento que tienen que acabar de una vez. No vale rendirse sin más, ni dejarse herir. Es extraño, defienden tanto su vanidad como la del rival. Espada contra espada, chistando, rechinando, mordiendo la carne y derramando sangre oscura y espesa.

Son tres horas de pugna.

Alfonso ya se ha retirado con parte de su maltrecho ejército hacia Castronuño y su hijo Juan está replegándose junto a Toro, para eludir la salvaje carnicería. Pero es incapaz de llamar la atención de Portugal. Está demasiado concentrado, demasiado alejado.

No oye el grito, ni el silbido, hasta que es demasiado tarde. Una flecha vuela y se hinca en su hombro derecho. Pierde el equilibrio y Aragón le captura.

Y aunque duele, Portugal se intenta resistir. Boquea, escupe sangre. De moverse tanto, pronto cae inconsciente. Aragón le arranca la saeta y cubre la herida, luego lo lleva en brazos. Mira a ambos lados pero no ve a nadie que pueda haber realizado ese tiro. No ve nada realmente, con tanta lluvia.

Pero ha ganado. Es lo único que le importa en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>Entre los árboles la oscuridad es aún más densa pero con un poco de tiempo el ojo es capaz de acostumbrarse. Es allí donde está el mayor número de civiles escondidos, acongojados y agazapados, esperando que todo acabe y puedan seguir viviendo.<p>

Muchos aun observan a la sombría silueta del linde, a metros de ellos. Lleva un arco. No saben quién es, no lo sospechan, está demasiado oscuro, pero la han visto disparar una vez, una única vez. Les ha estado contando lo que pasaba y no dudan en acercarse un poco para obtener más información.

¿Pueden ya salir? ¿Volver a casa?

La figura, apoyada en un árbol, se vuelve y la luz de una antorcha refleja su perfil. Es una mujer. Tiene unos ojos verdes que relucen vivos y extrañamente satisfechos. No hay remordimiento en su mirada.

—Tranquilos, se ha acabado. — tiene una voz calmada y dulce.

Ella se mueve hasta alcanzar el grueso de la plebe, sosteniendo aún el arco con la mano izquierda. Se lo tiende a un hombre joven.

—Ten, ya no lo voy a necesitar.

Inmediatamente después continúa caminando, esta vez hacia la llanura. Se propone seguir a los soldados hasta Toro y entrar a la ciudad. Sin embargo, antes de que se pierda totalmente de vista, el dueño del arco se adelanta y exclama.

—¿Quién sois, señora?

La mujer se sonríe aunque eso nadie lo ve, las tinieblas enmascaran todo. No detiene su camino aun así, simplemente alza más la voz.

—Podéis llamarme Aldonza, buen hombre, que Dios os guarde. Probablemente no volveremos a vernos.

Atravesó la hilera de árboles exteriores y se perdió entre la cortina de lluvia. Ciertamente, no volvieron a verla.

* * *

><p>Aragón estaba calado, sangraba y sentía el dolor como si fueran agujas calientes clavadas en la piel. Pero eso no contrarrestaba el frío enterrado en los huesos.<p>

Había dejado a Portugal, aún desmayado, en las manos del médico personal del rey. No se sentía culpable, era una guerra después de todo. Pero también era su medio hermano y ese vínculo, aunque fuese sólo de nombre, valía lo suficiente como para ocuparse debidamente de él.

Por su parte, ahora que habían tomado Toro, podía decirse que la guerra estaba casi ganada. Sólo tenía que convencer a Portugal de firmar un tratado y todo se habría acabado. Isabel sería reina de Castilla y no existiría impedimento para que Castilla y él estuvieran juntos. Restaba saber dónde estaba ella, encontrarla y traer a Antonio desde Navarra. Sonaba idílico, fácil de conseguir.

Se echó en la cama de una alcoba vacía del castillo, alejado del rey y la princesa castellana. Le habían limpiado y vendado las heridas con mucho cuidado. Bajo la camisa podían verse las trazas de lino rodeando el torso una y otra vez.

Conciliaba el sueño bastante mal, durmiendo, despertando y durmiendo otra vez, soñando con recuerdos del pasado y el presente. No notaba nada más que su propio cuerpo. No tenía constancia del crepitar del fuego en la chimenea, ni del viento golpeando la ventana. Nada. Sólo dormitaba, cubierto por los dulces olores y las memorias. De esa forma, llegó a caer en un verdadero sueño profundo, del que no despertaría hasta tres días más tarde.

Cuando lo hizo, se encontraba arropado cuidadosamente, con primorosa pulcritud. En la habitación se olfateaba el aroma a lavanda y tomillo. Flotaba un agradable calor y por la ventana se filtraba la débil luz del atardecer. Y a su lado, sentada en el borde del lecho, ella.

Y sus encantadores, cautivadores, suaves ojos verdes. Allí, por fin.

—Castilla…

Su voz sonó tan floja, que ella susurró e inclinó, acariciándole la frente, besándola con dulzura. Aragón se sentía cansado, mucho más cansado que hacía tres días. No entiende el por qué de eso pero no le importa mientras pueda ver esa sonrisa sutil y apacible frente a él.

—Está bien, todo está bien. — decía ella con murmullos bajos.

—¿Ha pasado algo? — tenía que preguntarlo.

—No. — Un rastro de seriedad anidó en las facciones de la mujer. — Portugal firmará un tratado de paz, pero esperan a que los dos os recuperéis lo suficiente.

—Bien.

Silencio. Castilla le acomodaba el pelo de la frente, acariciándolo a la vez, mirándolo. No había notado lo mucho que le había echado de menos hasta verlo herido y no es que hubiese sido la primera vez. Nada hacía más feliz a la corona aragonesa que tener a su amada dama acariciándolo sin palabras. No podía evitar suspirar. Sin embargo, se asustó al verla retirar la mano de él, desviando la vista por un segundo y además, llamándolo por su nombre.

—Alonso, tengo que… preguntarte algo.

Pero no hizo falta que ella lo hiciese, Aragón intuía el qué. La conocía tan bien como ella misma. Alzó una de sus grandes manos, curtidas y ásperas, para girar el rostro de Inés hacia él de nuevo.

—Antonio está bien, está con Navarra.

Los ojos de Castilla se llenaron gradualmente de agua. Había estado esperando saber aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era su pequeño, su hijo. El niño de su carne y su sangre.

—Él derrotó a Francia, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es.

—Dios, gracias.

Fue entonces cuando rompió a llorar de verdad y Aragón no pudo más que incorporarse y abrazarla en silencio, acunándola como cuando era una niña, susurrando palabras de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Octubre de 1476<strong>

Antonio suspiró, aletargado. Era temprano por la mañana y en Pamplona hacía mucho frío.

Aún estaba esperando alguna instrucción para marcharse y regresar a Tordesillas. Francia hacía una semana que se había marchado, rumbo a su casa. Se había despedido de él con un "hasta pronto" y una sonrisa fugaz, no dudando de que probablemente fueran a encontrarse en algún momento de sus largas vidas. También se rumoreaba que Alfonso de Portugal estaba en la corte francesa, rogando por una implicación que ya de nada iba a servir.

La guerra había acabado.

La noticia había llegado a Pamplona tres días después de sucederse la batalla de Toro. Navarra había suspirado de alivio aunque eso no impedía que los aragoneses continuaran ocupando su territorio hasta la ratificación del tratado de paz. Antonio seguía comandando personalmente a las ciento cincuenta lanzas como guarnición de defensa en Pamplona y podía decir en su favor, que cada vez parecía más seguro de sí mismo actuando como general. No dudaba que algún día sería alguien fuerte y poderoso.

—¡Eh, Antonio!

Uno de sus soldados de mayor confianza se acercó al jovencito, que corría de un lado a otro para entrar en calor a pesar de ser marzo.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó, deteniéndose a medio camino.

El infante le tendió una carta. Era de su padre. Antonio la abrió y leyó por encima, mientras le castañeteaban los dientes. Pero enseguida sonrió.

—¿Buenas noticias, señor?

Se oyó la límpida carcajada infantil del chico como respuesta.

—¡Sí, Rodrigo, volvemos a casa!

La noticia de que ya podían volver fue pólvora ardiendo por toda la ciudad. Las ciento cincuenta espadas que habían permanecido con él hasta el final no tardaron más de una hora en formar listos para partir frente a las murallas. Antonio, subido al corcel regalo de Navarra, se despidió de este, situado en la muralla, agitando la mano y sonriendo abierto, como dándole las gracias.

Pero Navarra chasqueó la lengua, devolvió el saludo y pensó.

"Gracias a ti"

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario V<strong> / **Un poco de historia.**

Sobre el reino de Navarra.

El reino de Navarra fue uno de los reinos medievales de Europa situado en ambas vertientes de los Pirineos occidentales, pero con la mayor parte de su territorio localizado al sur de la cordillera pirenaica, en el norte de la península Ibérica.

Navarra fue uno de los núcleos montañeses, de resistencia cristiana, impulsados por los francos carolingios –Francia, para entendernos- que se formaron en los Pirineos, frente a la dominación islámica de la península Ibérica, al igual que en Aragón y Cataluña. Inicialmente fue conocido como Reino de Pamplona, trastocando su nombre poco más tarde a Reino de Navarra.

En el fic es medio hermano de Aragón y hermano de Francia –aunque esto último no lo admite, igual que el principado de Cataluña-


	6. Los Tercios

**Junio de 1478**

El dolor es intenso, real y contundente. Viene y va, asemejan cuchillos, calambres. Se desgarran los músculos, gotea la sangre y se escurre piel abajo. Gritos. Maldiciones. Respirar es una tarea que apenas se logra, gotas de sudor resbalan por su mandíbula y nariz. Tiene la garganta seca y ronca. Y todos miran. Eso lo odia.

Dios fue duro.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Antonio oye un nuevo grito y se estremece. Aragón aprieta su hombro con cariño y le sonríe, débil. Castilla, en cambio, está dentro de la alcoba, al igual que muchos de los nobles de la corte y la misma Sevilla. Ella comprende ese sufrimiento porque lo ha padecido. Y su reina necesita del apoyo moral que Castilla pueda darle.

Es más, está oficiando de partera.

Aragón le recomienda a su hijo marcharse a tratar de hacer otra cosa, un parto puede ser muy largo y él ya tendrá tiempo de ver otros a lo largo de su vida. Además, la princesa Isabel, de ocho años de edad, está probablemente angustiada y necesita que alguien más fuerte que sus damas de compañía para esperar mucho mejor el desenlace de ese nacimiento.

Mientras se aleja, el jovencito aún puede escuchar los bramidos de tormento de Isabel la Católica. Encuentra a la princesa en su propio cuarto, en compañía de otra niña, hija de uno de los nobles de la corte. Está peinando a Isabel, despacio y muy suavemente, mientras charlan sobre cosas triviales y sin importancia, como las clases de danza o los malos modales de algunos caballeros. Antonio toca la puerta antes de entrar, inclinándose ligeramente, cortés. Isabel, al verlo, sonríe abiertamente y le deja pasar.

Desde que se conocieran brevemente durante el período de la guerra civil, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para tratarse pero a partir del fin del conflicto, Antonio había estado viéndola todos los días. Sus padres le habían aconsejado que entablara buena amistad con ella desde el principio ahora que era joven y tenía tiempo para ello. Si el hijo que nacía ese día resultaba ser niño, Isabel no heredaría el trono pero igualmente Antonio quería mantener un vínculo estrecho con todos los hijos que tuvieran los reyes. Quizá alguno de ellos llegara a ser su propio monarca algún día.

—Mi madre… — tanteó la princesa en cuanto Antonio se sentó enfrente de ella, visiblemente abatido.

—Vuestra madre está bien, creo. — vaciló un momento a la hora de responder. — No me dejaron entrar así que no estoy seguro, pero estará bien, es muy fuerte.

Y sonrió de esa forma tan confortada, una que siempre levantaba el ánimo a los demás, pasase lo que pasase. Isabel suspiró y miró por la ventana del cuarto mientras que su compañera terminaba de trenzarle el pelo. Después de la parca preocupación, la conversación derivó a una sobre qué el pony bayo de la princesa. Antonio se alegraba de haber desviado la atención sobre el tema principal de la tarde, sólo para que la niña no se preocupara excesivamente por algo que ya sufriría ella misma en unos años.

Al caer el sol, a las sonoras y sinceras muestras de regocijo, se sumaba el llanto de un bebé. Antonio vio por primera vez al príncipe Juan, en brazos de Castilla, con una sonrisa arrobada y los ojos brillantes, tres horas después del parto. Isabel, extenuada, se había quedado dormida en el lecho y Fernando celebraba el nacimiento del heredero al trono con un banquete en el salón principal del palacio. Aragón lo acompañaba.

—Ten, ¿quieres llevarlo en brazos?

Castilla le ofreció a su hijo el pequeño bulto rosado envuelto en finas mantas bordadas de seda. Antonio tembló.

— Pero… ¡se me va a caer!

A pesar de aparentar quince años, Antonio apenas contaba con nueve de los humanos reales. Crecía muy rápido y a pesar de que esa diferencia no se notaba gracias a las experiencias acumuladas por la mente colectiva del pueblo, el joven aún mantenía inseguridades propias de un niño.

Las sirvientas que estaban lavando a la reina se sonrieron, mitad enternecidas y mitad arreboladas. Muchas ya miraban al hijo de Castilla con otros ojos, como quien da cuenta de un posible buen partido para ascender en la escala social. Sin embargo, les decepcionaba saber que Antonio no tenía interés en mujeres, todavía.

—No seas tonto. —Castilla se lo colocó en los brazos, contemplándolos después, tierna. — ¿Has visto? No ha pasado nada.

Lo cierto era que Antonio estaba tan rígido que habría sido imposible que el bebé se le cayera, ni siquiera por accidente. Casi no respiraba, temiendo despertarlo. Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, una sensación confusa y extrañamente cálida se adueñó de su mente. Era difícil de describir pero parecía igual a los deseos que a veces leía en libros, referidos a proteger a una princesa de todo mal. En este caso, igual que sucedía con la infanta Isabel, el sentimiento de protección se proyectaba hacia aquel recién nacido.

Pero aquello momento tranquilo y dulce no duró demasiado. Juan se agitó en brazos de Antonio y rompió a llorar con un vagido agudo y entrecortado. Antonio se alarmó y miró a su madre, asustado.

—¡¿Q-Qué pasa?, ¿hice algo?, ¿l-le caigo mal? — casi parecía a punto de llorar.

Castilla se apresuró a retomar al príncipe. Le explicó a Antonio que no pasaba nada, los bebés lloran para mostrar que se sienten molestos con algo pero no necesariamente por culpa de otro. Juan simplemente tenía hambre.

Le entregó el recién nacido a la nodriza y se llevó a Antonio de la mano, cruzando el umbral. Este no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás por última vez. Al hacerlo, notó que la reina se había despertado y que estaba sonriéndole sutilmente. No pudo evitar corresponder esa sonrisa con la propia, asintiendo con la cabeza, suave.

Isabel volvió a cerrar los ojos, suspirando. Estaba cansada, pero por fin le había dado un heredero a Fernando.

* * *

><p><strong>Septiembre de 1479<strong>

Portugal parece hastiado. Se puede notar como aprieta muy suavemente los labios y frunce ligeramente el entrecejo. Castilla casi le mira con condescendencia, queriendo sonreír pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Antonio es el único que está medianamente relajado.

Los tres, junto a los dos encargados para firmar el tratado final de paz, se encontraban en Alcaçovas, igualmente para rubricar la impronta y llevar los manuscritos a ratificar por los reyes. Antonio representaba a Aragón como testigo ya que este último estaba en alta mar, combatiendo a los piratas berberiscos que amenazaban las rutas comerciales por el Mediterráneo. Además, era buena idea que el joven fuera participando en cosas como esa, a fin de acumular experiencia para el futuro.

El tratado se leyó en voz alta, despacio, para que quedara bien claro todo antes de firmarlo. Contenía los puntos finales que se habían acordado finalmente entre los reinos y no daba lugar a sorpresas pero aun así era inevitable sentirse de mal humor. Portugal era muestra de ello.

Sin embargo, muy dentro de sí estaba satisfecho. Su rey tenía que renunciar a la corona castellana, de la misma forma que la reina de Castilla declinaba el trono portugués. Asimismo se decidía el destino de Juana en caso de que abandonara el convento en el que se había recluido.

Juana, la rival de Isabel durante la guerra, había tomado los hábitos religiosos años antes, en lugar de aceptar casarse con el heredero de los Católicos y desde entonces había permanecido en Portugal, herida en su orgullo. Isabel había querido asegurarse de que si rompía los votos sagrados por algún motivo, no pudiera reclamar de nuevo los derechos a la corona. Ese era el motivo del segundo punto.

Seguían con las Tercerías de Moura. Dos documentos adjuntos que servían de contrato matrimonial entre Alfonso, el heredero portugués, y la princesa Isabel y que fijaban la dote de la novia, siendo esta equivalente a la indemnización de guerra que pagaban los Reyes Católicos a Portugal.

También se dejaba constancia del perdón a los castellanos juanistas y el reparto de los territorios en el Atlántico, siendo Portugal el gran vencedor en ese asunto. Prácticamente ganaba el control del mar conocido y sus costas salvo las islas Canarias, conquistadas y por conquistar. Era un trato desigual pero Portugal no quería menos de eso.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, dejaron que ambos representantes firmaran para a continuación hacerlo ellos. Antonio se notó nervioso en ese momento puesto que nunca había firmado nada oficial y no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Castilla se esforzaba mucho más que antes para enseñarle todos los aspectos fundamentales del trabajo de una nación pero siempre había cosas y más cosas que enseñar y no daba tiempo a todo.

Antonio vaciló cuando llegó su turno, observando por un momento las firmas de Portugal y de Castilla. Tenía que dejar constancia de que Aragón aprobaba ese acuerdo pero él mismo no se sentía conforme. Suspiró pesadamente, sabía que aunque a él no le gustase ese tratado, tenía que firmarlo, no había ninguna otra opción.

Firmó.

Castilla le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y se hizo despedir de Portugal, el cual lo único que deseaba era marcharse hacia Lisboa lo más rápido posible y no tener que seguir viéndolos. Se sentía aun resentido y humillado por el resultado de la guerra, tanto que antes se dejaba devorar por los tiburones a sonreír en presencia de su hermana.

Madre e hijo subieron al carruaje que les llevaría hasta Toledo, dónde habían acordado encontrarse con los reyes y así ratificar el tratado. De camino, Antonio miraba por la ventana, ausente mientras Castilla lo contemplaba en silencio, atenta.

Sí, crecía muy rápido. Eso sólo significaba que el día de su muerte se estaba acercando a vertiginosa rapidez. Nadie sabía de esto, ni siquiera Isabel o Fernando, pero tanto Aragón como Castilla vivían en constante inquietud porque no sabían cuando dejarían de ser lo que eran, para desaparecer y dejar lugar a su hijo. Tenían miedo de dejar todo a medias y que Antonio no supiera resolverlo solo. No es que no confiasen en sus posibilidades, pero sabían que el muchacho no estaba listo todavía. Le faltaba algo, sufrir un poco más. Y al mismo tiempo no.

Era una situación difícil y por si fuera poco, seguían presionándolo para que se convirtiera en lo que ellos eran, sin darse cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Febrero de 1481<strong>

La lluvia parecía ser un alivio, o una suerte de desdicha para lo que iba a suceder. A su alrededor, y por todas partes, se reunían los sevillanos, elevando los murmullos hacia el cielo. Chismes por aquí y por allá. Todos inquietos, muchos curiosos, pocos afligidos.

Ese día se ejecutaría el primer auto de fe en Castilla.

De pie en las balconadas, se apiñaban los poderosos, Antonio con ellos. Su madre, silenciosa y seria como nunca, se mantenía regia y distante, ida, ausente. Como si todo aquello estuviera sucediendo muy lejos de ella.

Abajo, en la plaza, se elevaba una tarima y sobre esta seis vigas, altas como pinos. Leña amontonada a los pies de cada una anunciaban el destino de los procesados, como no podía ser de ninguna otra manera.

Los murmullos se transformaron en casi gritos al iniciarse el proceso. Los alguaciles de la ciudad llevaban a los convictos, tirando de una cadena gruesa. Los seis iban enganchados unos a otros por lo que era imposible caminar sin tropezar en alguna ocasión. Todos ellos eran mudéjares, musulmanes que aún no habían querido convertirse al cristianismo y por ende, condenados a la hoguera.

Antonio no entendía demasiado bien el por qué de ese auto de fe. Pensaba que si alguien no deseaba abrazar la única religión verdadera, podía al menos tener una oportunidad de marcharse a otro lugar. El odio hacia los musulmanes era más antiguo que él y aun no estaba imbuido en ese mar de rencor. Castilla sí lo comprendía, había vivido todo el tiempo luchando contra Al-Ándalus y aquello no le parecía nada malo. Si los infieles querían quedarse, tendrían que aceptar unas normas. Si no lo hacían, el castigo era justo.

Subieron a cada individuo a su correspondiente madero, apilando los haces de leña alrededor, untándolos con brea. La lluvia era un problema a la hora de encender fuego pero nada que no solucionase un eficiente catalizador. Dos verdugos embadurnaron también la ropa de los condenados, para asegurarse. Luego acercaron las antorchas.

Antonio contenía la respiración, apretando los dedos sobre la balaustrada del balcón, mientras veía subir las pequeñas lenguas de color naranja por entre los huecos de las ramas, lamiendo primero los pies de aquellos humanos y después alzándose cuerpos arriba. No tardó en oír los gritos. De hecho, quería gritar también, porque por alguna razón le dolía la piel y el cuerpo, como si se estuviese quemando igual. A su lado, notó la tensión de Castilla, como si también le sucediese lo mismo. El olor a carne quemada envolvió toda la plaza y la humareda se mezcló con el agua que caía del cielo. Muchos tosieron, con lágrimas en los ojos por el picor del humo.

El chico no podía apartar los ojos de la tarima, viendo como poco a poco los cuerpos se consumían ferozmente entre las salvajes llamas. No notó siquiera el momento en el que comenzó a llorar, inconscientemente. Dolía, mucho. Castilla siseó por lo bajo, temblando. Antonio quiso hacer algo por ella, sostenerla, llevarla lejos pero no pudo. Estaba pegado a aquella imagen del Infierno, llorando desesperadamente, de dolor e impotencia.

Finalmente, terminó. Tan rápido como se había iniciado, sólo que ahora únicamente quedaban seis montones de ceniza que se dispersaban por culpa del viento, mojada por la lluvia. Se oyó un trueno al final, como si Dios riera por lo que había pasado.

Los nobles parecían contentos. Se retiraron haciendo caso omiso de Castilla y su hijo, que aun continuaban mirando hacia abajo, presas de un extraño sentimiento contradictorio. Tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento y a la vez, alegría y justicia. La Corona cayó de rodillas entonces, apoyándose en la pared del balcón, junto a la puerta. Gotas de lluvia empaparon el borde de su vestido pero no le importaba. Cerró los ojos. Había sido duro pero era lo que tenía que hacerse. No es como si nunca antes hubiese experimentado la muerte de un humano en su propio cuerpo. Y seis no eran nada comparados a los cientos que morían en el transcurso de una batalla.

Antonio tragó aire, aspirando profundamente por la boca. Aún rodaban las lágrimas por sus mejillas, sin poder evitarlas. Renqueante, se dejó caer al lado de su madre, aferrándose a su cuerpo como un niño pequeño, escondiendo su llanto. Castilla alzó una de sus manos y enterró los dedos en su pelo, acariciando suave, sin decir nada. El dolor del hijo era menos de la mitad que el que sufría la madre pero bastaba para hacerse una idea de qué era lo que le esperaba soportar algún día.

No se movieron de allí hasta media hora después y cuando aparecieron ante la nobleza, tanto ella como él ya se había colocado la máscara de la indiferencia, fingiendo sentir algo que era calificado como correcto. No hablaron de aquello en ningún momento pero bastaba mirarse para saber que la comprensión era infinita.

* * *

><p><strong>Abril de 1482<strong>

Granada era todo lo que quedaba del antiguo territorio de Al-Ándalus, la última taifa. Había sobrevivido a todos su hermanos, siendo hábil y pagando un fuerte tributo a Castilla en lugar de resistirse a su conquista. De ese modo, lo dejaban en paz todos los años. Todavía recordaba los otrora avances de los almohades y almorávides, gente de su misma fe pero condenada igual que los andalusíes a caer bajo su embrujo.

Hasta entonces, las treguas entre Castilla y Granada se habían renovado regularmente de año en año. Pero siempre existían irregularidades en las fronteras, producto del roce constante entre ambas culturas. Granada siempre había agradecido la protección natural que le ofrecía la cordillera porque sin ella, habría caído casi igual de rápido que todos sus hermanos, ya desaparecidos.

Ahora se encontraba con un dilema muy fuerte por culpa de su propia inestabilidad.

El año anterior, presionado por algunas facciones musulmanes nobles, y en represalia contra los hostigamientos puntuales de los cristianos, había solucionado tomar Zahara. Esto había provocado el inicio de una guerra contra Castilla. Y en consecuencia, también contra Aragón.

Alhama ya estaba en manos de la corona castellana pero es Aragón, y el mismo Fernando, quien se encuentra en esa ciudad, coordinando al ejército. De Castilla no sabe nada y del hijo, engendrado de Alá sabía dónde, tampoco.

Estudiaba mapas de la región, improvisando movimientos sobre las líneas de abastecimiento. El pelo castaño le caía sobre los ojos, mientras se formaban arrugas de preocupación en la piel morena de la frente. Brillaban sus ojos oscuros de impaciencia. Le picaba la nariz, sentía una especie de comezón en el pecho y le dolía el cuerpo.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Boabdil bebía vino especiado, masticando uvas. No le preocupaba demasiado el estado del conflicto, estaba seguro de que los cristianos se cansarían de intentar conquistar las ciudades montañas arriba. Pero Granada no compartía ese sentimiento con el sultán, le preocupaba la tenacidad de Aragón, el cual estaba luchando con un denuedo casi divino. Sabía que la corona aragonesa estaba especialmente interesada en acabar con él porque le irritaba que mantuviera tratos con los piratas berberiscos y otomanos.

Bueno, todos tenían problemas.

Suspiró y enrolló los mapas, mirando un momento por la ventana adyacente. Hacía calor, uno un poco húmedo y extraño.

—No me gusta esto. —murmuró para sí.

Él había sido feliz viviendo al margen de todo aquello, aun pagándole tanto dinero a Castilla. No quería luchar. Estaba cansado.

* * *

><p>Aragón estaba esperando en las escaleras de la fortaleza para cuando llegó su hijo, a lomos de aquel caballo que le regalara Navarra hacía años, tras la batalla de Fuenterrabía. El joven había dejado a su madre cuidando de Isabel en Toledo, junto a los restantes hijos de los reyes. La reina estaba a punto de dar a luz al cuarto hijo, y necesitaba que alguien se quedase con ella.<p>

Además, Aragón insistía cada vez más en que Antonio ocupase siempre el lugar de alguno de los dos, para así mantener el aprendizaje constante. Proyectaba enviarlo a Nápoles para que también aprendiese a controlar territorios ajenos y dependientes. A Italia Romano le vendría bien un poco más de disciplina, todo fuera dicho.

—Bienvenido. — Aragón tomó las riendas del caballo, para que Antonio bajase de este con mayor facilidad. Luego se las entregó a un mozo. —Espero que la marcha no te fuera muy difícil.

Por primera vez, el muchacho había viajado completamente solo, a merced de bandoleros y ladrones. Antonio negó, sonriendo para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Para nada, me he aburrido y todo. — Miró en derredor. — ¿Esto es Alhama?

Aragón asintió con la cabeza, olvidaba que Antonio no había visto nunca una ciudad plenamente islamista, con todos los edificios de brillante color blanco, resplandecientes al sol.

—Ven, estarás cansado y tendrás hambre. Fernando ha convocado una pequeña reunión y querrá que estés presente.

—De acuerdo.

Entraron en el alcázar, seguidos de un par de soldados. Antonio se hartó de cordero y aceitunas, acompañándolo todo con vino aguado ahora que su madre no podía enterarse de nada. Aragón era partidario de hacerlo un hombre en lugar de esperar a que él desapareciese. De hecho, se preguntaba si ya habría estado con alguna mujer. Pretendientas no le faltaban al chico, por lo que había oído por ahí. Mientras su hijo comía, se vio comparándolo consigo mismo en su juventud. Aragón había sido muy alocado de joven, despistado y un poco sinvergüenza, muy bravucón y pendenciero. En sus tiempos como reino único, al margen de Cataluña y Valencia, siempre andaba de morros con Navarra y Castilla, aunque estuviese secretamente enamorado de esta última desde muy temprana edad.

Antonio era muy diferente. Extrovertido, alegre y jovial, siempre evitaba los problemas con una sonrisa. Y si se preocupaba por algo, se lo ocultaba a los demás para no hacerles daño. Eso sí lo había heredado de su madre.

La reunión con Fernando fue rápida, más que nada porque ya tenía todo previsto para seguir avanzando. No rompería la línea de abastecimiento, la necesitaban para traer las máquinas de asedio y transportar al ejército recientemente reclutado sin temor a la falta de provisiones. No hizo mucho caso a la presencia de Antonio tras saludarle con un movimiento suave de cabeza, concentrado como estaba en responder las cuestiones de los capitanes. Aragón se llevó a su hijo un poco antes de finalizar la audiencia. Quería enseñarle el futuro de sus tropas.

Subieron hasta lo alto de una de las torres laterales, desde dónde podía divisarse el patio y mucho más allá. Allí el viento golpeaba con furia y caliente traído de África. Incluso parecía que cayese arena del cielo. Antonio entornó los ojos, el sol iluminaba de frente y quemaba. Aragón le guió la mirada hacia el este, hacia abajo.

En el patio había una congregación de soldados, pero eran diferentes a todos los que Antonio hubiese visto antes. No era caballeros normales, ni nobles que conociese. Incluso creía haber visto cabezas pelirrojas por ahí. Miró a su padre.

—¿Quiénes…?

Se oyó un silbido y el tono de una trompeta y,como si hubiese sido una señal, los hombres del patio se alinearon, levantando los pendones con el escudo de los Reyes Católicos. Antonio sintió una profunda y honda sensación de satisfacción y orgullo al ver ondear los blasones de sus reyes. El águila de la reina parecía echar a volar desde todos los rincones, custodiando el haz de flechas y el yugo del nudo gordiano. Mirase adónde mirase, no podía evitar contener el aliento.

Aragón sonrió de lado, sin mirarlo. Parecía jactarse de aquella masa armada, como si los hubiese creado él. Al poco contestó, acentuándose el brillo de sus ojos azules.

—Ellos, Antonio, son los Tercios.

* * *

><p><em><em>**Glosario VI** / **Un poco de historia.**

Sobre Granada, el último reino de Al-Ándalus.

Fundado en 1238, el reino de Granada es una de las muchas taifas en las que se fraccionó el Califato de Córdoba. Desde sus inicios, Granada fue un reino amigo de la Corona de Castilla, sin embargo posteriormente tuvo que hacerse tributario de ella para mantener su independencia. El reino sobrevivió en esta precaria situación gracias a su favorable ubicación geográfica, tanto para la defensa del territorio como para el mantenimiento del comercio con los reinos cristianos peninsulares, con los musulmanes del Magreb y con los genoveses a través del Mediterráneo.

Fue perdiendo territorios paulatinamente frente a la Corona de Castilla, hasta su definitiva desaparición trasla Guerrade Granada, mantenida entre 1482 y 1492.

_Creo que a partir de ahora contestaré a los reviews por aquí porque hay muchos a los que no puedo. Ya se sabe. Además, así explico unas cuantas cosas por si no se entienden._

_Por fin se inicia la conquista de Granada, se ha firmado el tratado de Alcaçovas-Toledo y damos paso a la formación primitiva de los Tercios. En realidad estos se crearon como tales con el reinado de Carlos I pero las bases las sentaron los Reyes Católicos. Sobre los lugares, decir que los reyes se movían de un lado a otro todo el tiempo por lo que sus hijos nacían en dónde pillase._

_Antonio prueba cada vez más todos los aspectos, buenos y malos, de la vida. Hay que madurarlo. Entendería que estuviese un poco OoC aunque considero que este carácter es anterior al real que se muestra en la serie. Poco a poco irá evolucionando mejor._

_Paso a responder los comentarios que no contesté por mp. Ya a partir de ahora los responderé todos mediante la correspondiente nota:_

**Peule-merina:** _Ciertamente casi todo el mundo piensa eso aunque el orden sería Iberia, Hispania (Roma), Visigodo y luego los musulmanes. Pero históricamente no es correcto creer en esa línea. Aunque a mi personalmente me da igual lo que los fans piensen sobre el tema, cada uno tiene sus opiniones._

_Portugal e Inglaterra existían como reinos mucho antes que España, aunque ciertamente cuando queda Antonio como país real, si considera a Portugal como su hermano y de hecho lo son porque las raíces de España son hermanas de Portugal._

_Me alegra que te gustara, a mi también me gusta mucho leer sobre historia en los fics aunque haya tan pocos de estos._

_Un saludo~_

**LaLa-chan 32165:**_ Ay pero no te preocupes, no es como si estuviera desesperada por ver reviews llenándome la bandeja de entrada XD. Tranquila, Aragón no se va a morir todavía, sólo estaba débil porque, bueno, acababa de salir de una batalla, es normal estar hecho trizas._

_Serán libres ^^ algún día._

_Un saludo~_

**Moonplata:**_ Ahí tienes el reencuentro –flojo- :D. Me alegro que te gustara ^^_

_Un saludo~_


	7. Viene la media luna

**Abril de 1483**

Soplaba un viento furioso y caliente, procedente del continente africano. La arena lo acompañaba, conformando nimbos similares a insectos, dejando una estela a su paso, áspera. Las nubes se tornaban de color crema, pareciendo que atardecía cuando en realidad el sol ni siquiera tocaba el cenit del cielo. Podía respirarse el fuego seco en la garganta.

Lucena es la siguiente víctima en esa guerra por la supervivencia del último rescoldo andalusí. Granada es un reflejo de lo que fue en otro tiempo pero no quiere morir. Realmente nadie quiere, por eso se está esforzando tanto a pesar de la poca estabilidad en la balanza de poder.

De pie sobre una loma, su caballo piafó, inquieto. El reino granadino suspiró también, observando la extensión de tierra ante sus ojos, relucientes y oscuros. Boabdil no había vuelto de su intento para tomar la ciudad cercana, Lucena. Y él aun estaba esperándolo, con insistencia, tratando de evitar que los pocos contingentes que le quedaban en casa no salieran en pos de una batalla perdida. Estaba preocupado, bastante además. Su sultán no era muy dado a realizar acciones contundentes, ni a pensar en consecuencias, ni a planificar. Sabía que ese alarde de temeridad sólo era para acaparar la atención y obtener prestigio.

Aunque sabía, porque estaba seguro de ello, que esta vez las cosas no serían tan sencillas como parar el conflicto y pagar un precio más alto con un tributo. Iban por él, no descansarían hasta derrotarlo y hacerlo desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Córdoba parecía arder sin llamas, un infierno devorado por el aire caliente y árido traído del sur. No hay muchos que se atrevan a caminar por las calles casi vacías y desoladas. Únicamente las patrullas de guardias, algún casual en busca de agua o de camino a otro lugar. Las cosas no eran diferentes en el alcázar.<p>

No podía evitar ser curioso, allí apiñado, asomado tras una de las tantas columnas del pórtico interior. Ha oído rumores sobre una escaramuza en Lucena, ciudad que no conocía hasta que la mencionaron esa mañana. Ha visto marchar a los Tercios, también su regreso. Ahora tan sólo observa y espera, secretamente escondido. Han traído a alguien a quién él no reconoce. Es moreno y tiene aire de sarraceno. Seguramente sea un nazarí pero, ¿para qué lo han llevado hasta la ciudad?

Antonio continuó espiando un poco más hasta que oyó la voz de su padre resonando por los recovecos de la arcada, saliendo este al patio, cruzándolo para acercarse al grupo recién llegado. Castilla iba detrás y tras ella tres caballeros castellanos.

Después de nacer María, el cuarto hijo de los reyes, Isabel y su Corona habían acudido lo más rápido posible hasta el frente, asentando su base en Córdoba. Desde allí podían manejar la red para llevar al ejército de aquí a allá por todo el territorio circundante al granadino.

Castilla no mantuvo el silencio demasiado tiempo al ver al prisionero. Era alguien importante, tenía que serlo, se decía el joven, aun oculto en las sombras del claustro. No oyó muy bien las órdenes por culpa del griterío al otro lado del muro pero pudo comprobar perfectamente, que a ese humano lo trataban de forma especial. A pesar de ser un cautivo de guerra, no lo llevaban a los calabozos, si no a una alcoba custodiada, como si se tratase de un noble. No lo entendía.

—¿Antonio?

El joven se tensó durante unos instantes, asustado repentinamente por la llamada. Al girarse se encontró con Rodrigo Ponce de León, uno de los capitanes más importantes que tenían al servicio de la reina Isabel. Duque de Cádiz y conde de Arcos, Rodrigo destilaba porte por todas partes. Relucían sus ojos castaños con una viveza incansable, esa aura rodeando sus acciones, sus pensamientos. Los mechones de su melena cobriza parecían querer brillar debajo de la luz pero que a la sombra caían despreocupadamente hacia sus hombros. La barba fina y recortada. Blasones radiantes y tintineos de espada. No podía evitarlo, ese hombre le hacía perder el aliento de muchacho que tenía, para convertirlo en el de un niño.

Le había conocido al terminar la guerra de sucesión castellana. Rodrigo había luchado en el bando de Juana, pero al perder esta, él se había presentado ante Isabel. Ella le había perdonado y confirmado todos sus títulos, y ahora era uno de los mejores capitanes que podían tener a sus órdenes. Se decía que le debía devoción eterna a Castilla.

—¿Señor? — Antonio pretendió parecer inocente, aunque realmente andar mirando a escondidas no supusiera más que un regaño por su parte.

—¿Qué estabais haciendo? —las cejas perfiladas del hombre se alzaron muy sutilmente.

Antonio guardó silencio durante un momento. Se perdía en las relucientes concavidades de la armadura del capitán, en sus ojos profundos, en su presencia. Rodrigo alzó las cejas.

—¿Y bien?

—Sólo estaba mirando, de verdad.

— Eso lo sé, pero…

De pronto, los interrumpieron, sin que Antonio pudiera hilar una respuesta contundente. Castilla y Aragón los habían visto en el pórtico y se habían acercado a ellos. Había sido Castilla la que alzara la voz, llamándolos.

—¿Puedo saber que estáis haciendo ahí parados? No es momento de perder el tiempo, Don Rodrigo. — era un regaño suave a pesar de las circunstancias.

El capitán casi pareció gruñir entre dientes pero se separó unos pasos de Antonio y se inclinó, cortés.

—No era mi intención perder el tiempo, mi señora, sólo me cercioraba de que su hijo no estuviera metiéndose en problemas.

Castilla frunció momentáneamente el cejo, a la par que Aragón miraba de refilón a su hijo, consternado.

—Antonio, ¿estabas causando molestias al capitán? — y la mirada de la mujer se hizo más profunda y severa, en contraposición a como era siempre, tan vivaz y suave. Antonio tragó saliva, imperceptiblemente, negando con la cabeza. — ¿Veis vos? Mi hijo no sería tan estúpido de importunar a nadie, menos en estos momentos tan complicados. Si os ha quedado claro, volved a vuestros quehaceres.

—Sí, mi señora.

Y Rodrigo, en lugar de guardarle rencor al jovencito, le revolvió el pelo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, hizo una nueva reverencia y se marchó, en dirección al patio inferior del alcázar. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, hiciese lo que hiciese, nadie era capaz de regañar a Antonio. Salvo sus padres, claro.

—Antonio, creí haberte dicho que terminaras tus lecciones. — esta vez, Castilla sonó más dura. Aragón suspiró por lo bajo, él opinaba que el chiquillo debería aprender otras cosas pero, al parecer, Castilla tenía una firme opinión sobre cómo culturizar al futuro país.

—Y lo hice, sólo salí a tomar el aire, un poco, y vi que traían a alguien, ¿quién es? — intentó cambiar de tema, si su madre averiguaba que tenía a medias las oraciones transcritas se le podía caer el pelo.

Castilla lo observó en silencio por un momento, tras lo cual miró a su marido, con aires de meditabunda seriedad. Aragón quiso encogerse de hombros pero sabía que de hacerlo, podría ganarse también un improperio. Se acarició la barbilla y palmeó el hombro de su hijo.

—Puede decirse que… tenemos un invitado especial, muy especial. — no quería ser misterioso pero no podía andar contando todo lo que pasaba así a la buena de Dios. — Te lo explicaré después de cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

Aunque a Antonio ya le empezaba a caracterizar la falta de "paciencia", se contentó con la promesa de descubrir más tarde la identidad de ese curioso personaje. Alentado por ello, volvió a sus tareas. Castilla se aseguró bien de que así fuese, por mucho que le pesase a Aragón.

* * *

><p>Terminada la cena y diversos consejos con los reyes, se resolvió descansar para la mañana siguiente. Tenían que seguir preparando las ofensivas a otras diversas plazas importantes. Además, quedaba el asunto del prisionero especial.<p>

—No entiendo por qué insistes tanto en que aprenda todas esas cosas, si luego no va a servir para nada.

—Y yo no entiendo como puedes pensar que sólo va a necesitar saber pelear, él no es como nosotros, Alonso.

Cuando se llamaban por los nombres humanos, era inminente la discusión. Ambos tenían ideas enfrentadas sobre en qué y cómo instruir a Antonio. Coincidían en muchos aspectos, pero por ejemplo, lo que era cultura sobre costumbres e idiomas del exterior, a Aragón le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Y a Castilla le molestaba que pensase de esa forma, ella se había educado así y no había sido tan malo. De hecho, era una de las monarquías más fuertes de toda Europa.

Mientras se quitaba los pasadores del pelo, la corona castellana replicaba todas y cada una de las protestas contra las enseñanzas del hijo que no aprobaba su esposo. Aragón, sentado en el borde de la cama, observaba, irritado, la figura de la mujer. Los dos eran cabezotas, mucho y nunca cedían ante nada, por lo que iba a ser difícil llegar a un acuerdo.

— Realmente me da igual pero no quiero que vaya hablando francés por ahí. — era la objeción más repetida.

Castilla sabía de sobra que Aragón no toleraba nada que tuviese que ver con Francia. Ella, bueno, puede que hubiesen roto sus alianzas militares, pero seguían manteniendo el comercia entre ellos y, pasada la guerra, no había motivo para que ella le guardase rencor. Aragón era otra cuestión porque entre Francia y él siempre estallaba una disputa por Italia.

—No tiene nada de malo que Antonio aprenda a comunicarse en otros idiomas, le va a hacer mucha falta. — Castilla comenzó a cepillarse el cabello, largo y castaño. —también está aprendiendo inglés y portugués y créeme, no es que ellos me agraden demasiado.

La habitación no estaba demasiado iluminada puesto que pronto ambos se echarían para dormir y recuperar fuerzas. Estaban cansados, los dos. Las guerras siempre agotaban y esta no tenía nada que ver con la anterior. Granada se resistía demasiado, no quería rendirse. Y tanto Castilla como Aragón sabían que restaba el asedio como medio para obligarlo a claudicar. Y los asedios eran peores que las propias batallas.

Aragón suspiró, soltándose el pelo también, haciendo que cayese como una melena grácil, rubia, pero deslucida. Se frotó la frente, despacio, murmurando entre dientes algo que Castilla no llegó a oír del todo.

—Tus celos siempre son adorables, mi amor. — ella se había acercado, tranquilamente hacia él, sentándose en su regazo, mirándole ahora mucho más suave. Aragón acarició su espalda aun cubierta por la tela del vestido de seda. Sonrió.

—No tengo motivos para tenerlos, ¿no? — era más un juego que una pregunta seria.

Castilla le rozó la frente con los labios, dulce, delicada, acariciando con sus dedos el cabello de Aragón, muy despacio.

—Esa es una pregunta tan tonta…

Iniciaron un pequeño escarceo inocente. Eran muy pocas las oportunidades que tenían de estar juntos y poder empezar algo. Si no era un mensaje, era una audiencia, y si no era esta ultima, era cualquier otra cosa.

Despacio, Aragón comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por el cinturón de Castilla, desatándolo. Ella le besaba con dedicación, no muy fuerte, cariñosa, tornándose fuego muy poco a poco. No tardaron en quitarse la ropa el uno al otro, intercambiando aliento con suspiros ahogados, lamiendo las volutas de sensualidad.

Castilla, con el pelo suelto, desparramado por la almohada, bajo su cuerpo, llamándolo en silencio con sus ojos, chispeantes y ya para nada juicioso. Aragón sintiéndose dichoso de que a la mandona Isabel de Castilla se le ocurriese querer casarse con Fernando. No podía evitar pensar lo afortunado que había sido en ese aspecto porque estaba seguro, y no lo dudaba nunca, de que Castilla podría haber acabado unida a Portugal o a Francia y eso a ella posiblemente no le hubiese importado tanto.

Ninguno de los dos la merecía. Ni siquiera él.

* * *

><p>Antonio no podía dormir. Acurrucado bajo sus mantas, seguía pensando. Oía demasiadas cosas, sobre todo dentro de su mente. Pasos, ecos, voces. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la visita que había hecho con su padre horas atrás, después de cenar.<p>

Tal y como le había propuesto, habían ido a visitar a ese granadino. Antonio había visto a otros prisioneros de guerra antes, muchos además. Los había conducido y hecho él mismo también, sobre todo en la anterior guerra de sucesión. Pero ninguno había resultado ser como el que ahora tenían en las manos.

Aragón le había advertido severamente que no se dejara engatusar, pero que fuera educado y se comportara. El joven no había entendido al principio el por qué de aquella directriz pero ahora, pensándolo racionalmente, con la nariz asomando por encima de la fina línea de manta, lo comprendía.

Ni siquiera lo habían encerrado en una celda, pero estaba fuertemente vigilado. Antonio y Aragón habían subido a una de las torres, hasta una alcoba espaciosa y lujosa. Allí, rondando periódicamente, estaban los más exquisitos y profesionales centinelas de todo el alcázar. Cuando pasaron, les envolvió el sutil aroma de los jazmines, el perfume de lavandas mezclado con el aceite y el olor a aceitunas frescas. Era algo extraño pero no desagradable. Y allí estaba él, sentado en su jergón, mirando hacia el cielo oscuro de la noche.

Boabdil.

No habían intercambiado más de cuatro palabras porque había sido su padre quien iniciase la conversación. Pero Antonio pudo ver, sin quererlo casi, ese aire de tristeza, vergüenza e indecisión, adornando la figura del sultán granadino.

Más tarde, el joven se enteraría de que el destino del cautivo se decidiría en un Consejo al día siguiente. No estaba seguro de si podría estar presente pero aquella persona no le parecía peligrosa, ni dañina. Todo lo más que un desdichado humano, condenado a ver como caía su mundo alrededor.

Cuando le dijo esto a su padre, este se echó a reír, diciendo que era palabras demasiado profundas para alguien tan joven como él. Y Antonio se había enfurruñado, retirándose a su cuarto, acabando tal y como estaba ahora.

Refunfuñaba muy para sí, infantil. Quería que estuviesen orgullosos de él. Su padre, sencillamente, estaba anclado en el pasado y no entendía su forma de ver las cosas. Tardó en dormirse aquella noche pero cuando lo hizo, soñó con barcos de vela y arcabuces disparando contra soldados sin nombre y rostro, banderas rojas y medias lunas blancas.

* * *

><p>Ya lo sabía, Granada lo sabía.<p>

Había vuelto a la ciudad después de enterarse y daba gracias a Alá de no haber caído en las trampas vulgares de los cristianos y esa pérfida ingrata castellana. No podía sentirse más traicionado, desechado y humillado. Capturado su sultán, sólo le quedaba negociar el rescate y quién sabía lo que a Castilla se lo podría ocurrir.

Encerrado en el palacio, Granada renegaba de las visitas, de las vistas. No quería ver a nadie mientras pensaba en un plan alternativo. Intentaba rememorar todas y cada una de las veces que había pactado con la Corona Castellana, recordar sus pautas de comportamiento, todo lo que pudiera servir para analizarla. A Aragón le conocía menos, muchísimo menos, aparte de que no era la voz cantante de la guerra. Eso también lo sabía.

Granada era alguien metódico, paciente. No le importaba esperar si eso servía para obtener un resultado mejor. Se le daba bien sobrevivir en malas condiciones y solía poder manejar situaciones que le superaban. Era lo que estaba intentando hacer esta vez, como tantas otras. Sólo que de esta dudaba mucho que fuese a salir tan fácil con vida. No había desaprovechado nada, aunque la captura de Boabdil suponía un problema serio y muy gordo.

No obstante, iba a jugar de nuevo otra de sus cartas, escribiendo una propia.

Si lograba completar lo que quería, podría respirar un poco mejor. Tenía que crear una distracción para que los cristianos mirasen a otro lado. Una de sus opciones era asaltar otro punto, lejano al suyo y darles a Castilla y a Aragón un motivo para desplazar a ese ejército del demonio a otra parte. Arriesgado y frágil. Prefería meditar mejor las demás ideas. Como la que estaba llevando a cabo ahora.

Diestra y rápidamente, había escrito dos cartas, las dos con el mismo contenido y distinto destino. Se las entregó a su guardia de confianza, sabiendo que las posibilidades de que llegaran a buen puerto eran escasas. Pero no podía dudar en nada ahora. Tenía que conseguirlo. Una la enviaría a Túnez, dónde atracaban multitud de barcos piratas y berberiscos, aliados suyos desde tiempos pasados.

La otra a Turquía. Y por el santo Alá, esperaba que Sadiq tuviera ánimos de prestarle ayuda, o estaba perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario VI  Un poco de historia.**

Sobre Rodrigo Ponce de León, capitán al servicio de la reina Isabel en Granada.

Rodrigo Ponce de León y Alhama, duque de Cádiz, conde de Arcos y marqués de Zahara. Militar de Castilla, fue uno de los principales capitanes de los Reyes Católicos en la Conquista de Granada.

A la muerte de Enrique IV, apoya a la hija de éste, Juana la Beltraneja, contra Isabel, siguiendo a su suegro el Marqués de Villena. Sin embargo, acabada la contienda se presenta ante la nueva reina. Esta le perdona y le confirma todos sus títulos y privilegios.

En la batalla de Lucena consigue capturar al rey de Granada, Boabdil. Fue uno de los que aconsejó a los reyes católicos que dejara libre a este, y le devolviera su trono para que continuara la guerra civil contra su padre, Muley Hacén y su tío, el Zagal.

_Bueno, ya sé que este ha resultado ser un capítulo "suave" y falto de emoción como los anteriores, pero tiene su razón de ser. Cada cierto tiempo necesito un vínculo, un capítulo que haga de nexo entre un estado y otro, por tanto, se sucederían capítulos atrayentes y otros no tanto. Pero no desesperéis, si entra Turquía en juego creedme que será interesante._

**Peule:** Francia es fácil de caracterizar en cierta manera, porque es un canon y bueno, se supone que le conocemos y esas cosas. Sólo que escribirlo de época medieval es más… complejo, obviamente no se comporta igual ahora que antes.

La Inquisición fue una institución terrible, retrógrada y oscura. Por muy paganos que fueran, eran su pueblo, tenían que sufrir también por ellos. Y sí, el Espamano está bien, de hecho sigo un fic muy bueno de ellos pero la verdad, es una lata que el fandom sea tan… plano.

De nada ^^

Los Tercios aparecerán más a menudo, promise~

Un saludo.

**Suzume Mizuno:** Yo sé que lo hizo así por comodidad, es normal que no quisiera hacerlo literal, sería un engorro. Pero para hacerlo literal ya estamos los fans 8D. Himaruya se ha esforzado mucho, muchísimo y tiene mérito que algo que empezó siendo una serie de tiras, sea ahora tan popular.

Granada se está convirtiendo en uno de mis favoritos al escribirlo. Es ese último rescoldo de un pasado que se quiere olvidar por parte de los cristianos, cuando nunca nadie es malo a secas. Matar personajes no es agradable, pero… hay que hacerlo me temo.

Contestando a tu pregunta. Pues depende. Cuando tengo tiempo libre+total inspiración suelo actualizar en dos días. Pero si esos dos factores no coinciden suelo tardar un poco más, he aquí la prueba. Lo que sí sé es que nunca tardo más de una semana.

Un saludo~

**Hakkusyo - San:** Tenía que tocarle, así fueron las cosas. El inicio de los Tercios es curioso, la lástima es que luego se quedara obsoletos.

Pues entonces, te será divertido cuando Antonio se vaya de "putas" por primera vez ;D

Un saludo~

**Roronoa Yuria:** Oh, es una mala manía que tengo, suelo dejar espacio entre sitio y sitio para publicar. Y no me molesta el largo, de hecho… cuanto más largo mejor =D.

Asumo mi culpa perfectamente y sin rechistar. Es un peñazo leer sobre gente muerta, y más sobre reyes muertos. Reconozco que a veces me paso de la raya con esos temas porque yo cuando escribo, tengo libros y webs abiertas y se de qué va el tema, pero el lector no lo tiene y puede perderse, es perfectamente normal.

Caracterizar a un personaje ya hecho no es difícil. Lo difícil es retratar esa parte que nunca se vio de él. Porque lo más lejos que vemos de España es la época renacentista y a esa yo ni siquiera llego en el fic. Nada se sabe de cómo era España de niño ni cómo llego a ser como era. También reconozco que me es complicado pensar qué haría ahora y todo porque no tengo una base. Tengo que evolucionarlo a lo que ya sé y eso… sí, es arduo.

Actualizo rápido, de nuevo, por esa serie de factores que señalo más arriba, no es nada del otro mundo. Además, mis capítulos no son tan largos como en algunos fics de extensión media.

No pasa nada, no obligo a leer deprisa y corriendo XD.

Un saludo~

PD: Pobre Portugal, él no tenía culpa de nada XD

**Moonplata:** Well, si uno no se informa, le salen churros como los que se paseana veces por el fandom. Quiero hacer algo bonito y digno de ser leído de verdad. Gracias ^^

Pues, España, tal como Estado de nombre, se le conoce así desde la coronación de Carlos I, que es el primer rey al que se le denomina Rey de España, en 1516.


End file.
